La Malédiction des Noé
by sutoroberiikeeki
Summary: Les Exorcistes doivent protéger la population du 14ème, un Noé renégat aussi pourchassé par les membres de son clan. Au cours d'une réunion pour décider de la coopération des 2 parties, la malédiction se réveille chez Tyki qui voit sa vie changer.TxA
1. Chapter 1

**Voila (enfin) la fiction promise sur mon profil ! Les personnages de -Man sont globalement conservés mais le fond de l'histoire change car les Noé et les Exorcistes ont seulement un ennemi le couple de cette fiction vous allez devoir attendre le prochain chapitre (pour conserver le suspens )**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

Dans la ville d'Edo, calme et tranquille, vivait deux clans. L' Ordre Noir composé d' Exorcistes avait pour but de protéger la population et de la défendre face aux agressions extérieures d'Akumas, des démons sanguinaires qui tuaient sans aucune état d'âme tous ceux qui croisaient leur chemins. Pour les combattre, les Hommes Noirs étaient dotés de pouvoirs surprenants et redoutables venant de l'Innocence qui pouvaient égaler la force de ces démons. Ils vivaient tous ensemble dans une énorme tour et effectuaient de nombreuses missions par groupe de trois ou quatre, en compagnie de Traqueurs : des humains choisis pour leur force et leur désir de protéger leurs proches. Ces tueurs de démons avaient eux aussi subi une formation difficile avec un Maréchal, un exorciste qui arrivait à un grand taux de synchronisation avec l'Innocence pouvant donc tuer de nombreux Akumas.

Mais depuis quelques temps, ces derniers avaient connus une évolution renforçant leurs pouvoirs, passant ainsi au Niveau 4. D'après leurs informateurs, cela était dû à la réincarnation du « 14ème », un membre rejeté par le clan Noé qui habitait dans cette même ville, qui pouvait renforcer leurs pouvoirs , les accroître et même créer de nouvelles horreurs tueuses comme il le souhaitait.

Les archives racontent que pour s'emparer des fabuleux pouvoirs que possédaient les 13 membres de ce clan, il avait tenté de tuer Le Comte Millénaire, chef incontesté. Mais sa tentative échoua et il se fit massacrer par les siens. Juste avant de rendre son dernier souffle, il jura de revenir afin de faire régner les trois jours de ténèbres et d'avoir sa revanche sur le clan, qu'il maudit.

Depuis ce jour, aucun homme n'a pu revoir un membre du clan Noé. La croyance populaire prit le dessus et cette famille fut recluse à l'extrémité de la ville, crainte de tous et les plus folles rumeurs circulaient à son sujet : il semblait que dans des conditions particulières, les Noé se transformait en des bêtes hideuses et avides du sang de jeunes hommes et femmes.

Les temps se faisait de plus en plus dur, et une véritable guerre menaçait d'éclater. Les Exorcistes ne savaient plus sur quels fronts se situer car les hordes d'Akumas arrivaient de toute part et tuaient de nombreuses personnes à commencer par Daisya et l'unité Suman Dark des exorcistes qui malgré leur hauts niveaux avaient succomber aux attaques meurtrières des Démons qui ne cessaient de se multiplier au fil des jour.

Face à cette situation critique, les Noé et les Exorcistes devaient faire quelque chose ou l'Humanité courrait à sa perte face aux pouvoirs combinés des Akumas et du « 14ème » s'il arrivait à s'emparer des pouvoirs du Comte.

/ \\\\\\\\\\\\\

Deux hommes vêtus de longs manteaux noirs marchaient dans les rues désertes de la ville, se dirigeant au sommet de la colline de l'Ordre Noir. Ils avaient sensiblement la même taille. Tous les deux avaient une peau hâlée virant quelque peu sur le gris, les yeux dorées semblant voir tout ce qui se passait dans un large périmètre. Lorsque vous croisiez ce regard vous aviez l'impression de fondre tellement leurs vues étaient perçantes, un simple coup d'œil de ses prunelles mordorées lisaient en vous d'une telle façon que votre façade éclatait et elles lisaient dans votre âme comme dans un livre ouvert où l'écriture était énorme si bien qu'une personne ayant une vue correcte ne pourrait en aucun cas rater un quelconque passage.

Un des hommes avait un nez droit et fin, sous son œil gauche se trouvait un grain de beauté parfois caché par ses cils lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, comme à ce moment précis. Une moue fatiguée et embarrassée se lisait sur son visage et des soupirs filtraient parfois de ses lèvres bien dessinées. La chevelure bouclé de l'homme, relevée en queue de cheval se balançait au rythme de ses pas.

L'homme qui l'accompagnait à sa gauche lui ressemblait fort si ce n'est que son nez était moins retroussé, et qu'il portait un monocle. Ses longs cheveux bruns n'était pas attaché contrairement à son compagnon et flottait au vent. Il poussa un long soupire exagéré.

- Il faudra bien un jour , petit frère, que tu le veuilles ou non.

-Eh bien justement je ne veux pas ! Peu importe ce que tu as pu dire au Prince, c'est non! Je suis très bien comme ça, et toi et ta famille aussi, donc lache - moi un peu grand frère Sheryl... soupira le plus jeune.

-Mais tu …

-Non! Fin de la discussion. On est arrivé alors maintenant un peu de sérieux je te prie.

Le dénommé Sheryl s'avança jusqu'à la porte de bois massif où était sculpté un visage immense et attrapa le lourd anneau de fer situé dans la bouche de la décoration pour frapper lourdement trois fois. Il patienta quelques minutes en regardant en coin son frère, qui ne voulait pas entendre raison et qui se trouvait pris d'une soudaine passion envers la face inanimée face à lui, lui permettant ainsi d'éviter le regard de son « bien aimé grand frère ».

Un homme en livrée leur ouvrit la porte en leur souhaitant bonsoir et les informant qu'il serait leur guide à travers l'immense bâtiment. Une fois débarrassé de leurs manteaux, les deux hommes tout de blanc et noir vêtus déambulaient dans les couloirs et nombreux escaliers en suivant de près le traqueur les accompagnant, afin de ne pas se perdre dans la multitude des passages qu'offrait la demeure. Tous les murs étaient gris foncés et les portes étaient toujours espacées par le même longueur et les décorations des chandeliers étaient toujours les même, à croire qu'un maniaque de la symétrie avait construit cette tour. Heureusement la taille des bougies étaient différentes et quelques portes avaient leur contour sculpté ; d'après les indications de l'homme face à eux, ces issus conduisaient aux appartements des Exorcistes et des Maréchaux.

Lorsque le petit groupe passa devant une énième porte, le plus jeune des deux étrangers se mit à humer l'air environnant, fermant les yeux pour savourer la délicieuse odeur qui flattait ses narines. Il s'arrêta soudainement et se retourna cherchant d'où celle-ci pouvait provenir. Sheryl s'arrêta lui aussi, à quelques pas de son frère et le regarda frissonner tout en rejetant la tête en arrière pour inspirer profondément. Il allait dire à leur accompagnateur de les attendre, mais celui-ci avait mystérieusement disparu, le laissant seul avec son frangin qui avait un drôle d'attitude.

« -Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?

-Ça ...ça sent bon hein.. Lui répondit son jeune frère en se mettant à sourire doucement, dévoilant ses dents blanches.

Son frère fronça les sourcils. Cela ne pouvait pas être, ce qui se passait n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il pensait, sinon ils avaient un gros problème. Mais il fut bien vite sorti de ses réflexions par le mouvement du brun à ses côtés qui s'en allait à travers le couloir, se laissant totalement transporter par l'odeur dont il s'enivrait. Le plus jeune avait l'impression de flotter dans une bulle d'eau tiède qui le berçait doucement. En fermant les yeux, il arrivait même à s'imaginer une personne avec lui, qui se blottirait tout contre son torse, lui apportant chaleur et frissons, remplissant son être d'une multitude de sensation en respirant cette odeur si particulière alors que lui placerait sa tête dans son cou... Cette effluve était sucrée, veloutée, légèrement musquée un petit plus qui la rendait irrésistible et envoûtante. Il allait tourner dans les couloirs aux portes « Exorcistes » lorsque son frère se mit face à lui et le gifla.

« - Tyki !

-Aïeeeuuuh ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prends!

-Pardon? Monsieur se laisse entrainer par je ne sais pas quoi, et il demande ce qu'il se passe?

-Excusez-moi.. mais ..Est ce que tout va bien ? » Demanda une jeune fille.

Celle-ci avait une silhouette svelte et bien proportionnée. Elle portait des bottes montantes avec des bracelets par dessus ces chevilles, une minijupe plissée noire bordée de quelques froufrous ainsi qu'une veste noire et rouge, arborant le signe de l'Ordre Noir. Son visage fin et ses traits délicats rehaussait l'impression de gentillesse qui se dégageait de la jeune femme qui finissait d'enlever quelques pinces retenant les cheveux coupés au carrés. Ses yeux violets en amande passait d'un homme à l'autre, attendant une réponse.

« -Euh pas tout à fait.. Nous avions rendez vous avec messieurs Luberier et Lee mais nous avons perdu notre guide.

-Oh... Vous êtes du clan Noé... Je vais vous conduire auprès de mon frère qui est l'Intendant, vous n'étiez plus très loin. Je présente Lenalee Lee et je suis Exorciste.

-Il y a donc des femmes dans cet Ordre ? Je ne savais pas …dit Sheryl.

-Nous ne laissons pas filtrer beaucoup d'informations hors de

-Dites moi, vous ne porteriez pas un parfum particulier?

-Non..non désolé si j'ai une odeur sur moi c'est la mienne ainsi que celle d'un coéquipier peut-être. Je porte sa veste, déclara la jeune fille avec un sourire forcée et un air qui affichait sa totale incompréhension. Voilà nous y sommes, bonne journée!

Tyki, le plus jeune des deux suivis des yeux la jeune femme qui tournait au bout du couloir en se léchant le bout des lèvres lorsque les coups de son frère ainé contre la porte lui remirent l'esprit au clair, que cet odeur délicate avait perturbé. Il reprit constance et entra avec Sheryl sur l'accord des personnes présentes dans la salle.

/ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Deux groupes s'avançaient dans la nuit obscure et si noire que l'on ne distinguait même pas les étoiles. Seule l'astre céleste qui était entier cette nuit, éclairait les deux unités. La première était composé d'un homme impressionnant par sa carrure, ses cheveux coupés à la militaire et sa moustache. Ses yeux perçants pouvaient vous figer sur place, par la terreur qu'ils vous inspiraient. Il était vêtu d'un costume grena avec de fines rayures grises ainsi qu'un ruban de même couleur attaché par une broche représentant l'Administration Centrale de la Congrégation, relevant le col de sa chemise blanche. Les talons de ses bottes claquaient en rythme avec celle de l'inspecteur Link, à ses côtés, lui-même habillé par une livrée identique à celle de son supérieur. L'homme avait les cheveux blonds, attachés en une courte natte. Sur son front se distinguait deux points rouges, signes de son appartenance à l'unité de guerriers très fermée des « Crowns » qui agissaient dans l'ombre de la congrégation.

A quelques pas d'eux, se trouvait la seconde unité. Un homme en veste blanche longue portant un béret était accompagné de deux autres personnes. L'homme escorté avait un air serein et semblait pleinement confiant en l'avenir. Il apparaissait d'origine chinoise et avait les yeux en amandes, ses cheveux mi-longs étaient d'un noir jais identique à ceux de la jeune Exorciste croisée dan les couloirs. De plus leurs traits de visage étaient semblables et inspirait la sympathie.

A ses cotés se tenaient deux hommes encapuchonnés si bien que l'on ne voyait pas leur visage. Leurs capes étaient identiques : noires avec des boutons argentés qui étaient disposés en suivant la ligne rouge de leur habit. Sur celui-ci, au niveau des épaules, se trouvaient deux épaulettes dont celles de droites tenaient deux attaches de perles dorées s'agrafant sur la partie gauche de leur torse. Des bottes noirs elles aussi dépassaient parfois de leurs manteaux mais c'était tout ce que l'on pouvait distinguer de ses personnes bien mystérieuses.

Quelques temps plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la limite de la ville, devant une grande bâtisse en pierres. Une grille de fer forgée leur empêchaient d'aller plus loin. L'un des hommes encapuchonnés se déporta sur la colonne de gauche où il appuya sur un bouton qui activa au moyen d'un fil une cloche annonçant leur arrivée. Un homme âgé d'une bonne cinquantaine d'années sortit leurs ouvrit par une porte de bois travaillé. Il était habillé d'une livrée de domestique qui comprenait une chemise fermée par une cravate noire et un veston blanc recouvert d'une veste sombre. Son pantalon allait de paire avec le haut et ses chaussures luisaient tellement elles étaient bien cirées. Il y avait fort à parier qu'il s'appelait Igor et qu'il servait les habitants de cette demeure tout comme son père avant lui …

Une fois la grille passée, ils arrivèrent dans une somptueuse allée, dont l'ambiance tranchait totalement avec celle de la frontière du village. Le chemin était dallé de pierres blanches traversant le jardin les guidant jusqu'à la villa. Des jardiniers avaient dû récemment tondre la pelouse car une odeur d'herbe fraichement coupée flottait toujours dans l'air. Les roses étaient toutes en bouton et agglutinées aux pieds des arbustes bordant le chemin. Mais leur particularité était le dégradé des roses offert : Les premières étaient blanches, jaunes, puis avec sur le bout des pétales du rose, roses pâles, roses, pour se terminer par le rouge presque grenat. Selon Igor, l'aspect du jardin et son entretien étaient les grandes passions de Tricia, la femme de Maitre Sheryl, elle adorait passer du temps dans son jardin et faisait sans cesse de nouvelles propositions d'arrangement floral.

Après ces quelques explications, ils arrivèrent face à la ville de pierres blanches stylée. Quatre grandes porches permettant d'accéder au palier de la maison. Au dessus o distinguait trois autres porches mais qui eux étaient plus renfoncés permettant l'utilisation d'un balcon de la taille d'une terrasse, qui était lui même encadré de deux fenêtres. Autour de cette partie de la demeure se trouvait deux avancées contenant deux fenêtres Dont les mêmes à l'étage comportaient des rideaux supposant que c'était des chambres. La bâtisse était déjà impressionnante de par sa taille mais sa largeur semblait elle aussi énorme... En somme la bâtisse était magnifique et pour des gens qui pouvaient se le permettre.*

/ \\\\\\\\\\\\\

Les trois personnes qui constituaient l'escorte restèrent debout dans le salon, derrière leurs supérieur respectifs pendant que ceux s'essayaient dans les sofas disposés autour de la table. Une jeune domestique leurs apportât une collation pendant qu'Igor allait prévenir ses Maitres de leur présence. Une fois les employés partis, une sourire dément apparut sur le visage de l'asiatique qui se leva tout en souplesse du sofa pour s'approcher furtivement de la porte de gauche d'où s'élevaient quelques voix masculines.

« -Komui... Savez-vous que c'est extrêmement mal poli d'écouter aux portes ?

-Hum … oui ! »

Tous les hommes présents dans la pièce soupirèrent – à l'exception du principal intéressé – face à l'attitude désinvolte d'un homme venu négocier un contrat avec un clan. Et que, malheureusement, ils n'entretenaient pas de relations suffisamment amicales pour se permettre de faire front commun. Si l'idée d'une coopération n'avait pas été proposé, ils auraient fait comme d'habitude à savoir combattre en se mettant mutuellement des bâtons dans les roues - face à un même ennemi. De plus,l'Ordre Noir cherchait à protéger les Humains alors que là, si les Noé participaient, ce serait seulement pour réparer la bavure du 14ème.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Komui, qui faisait fit de tout cela en laissant ses attitudes gamines et puériles reprendre le dessus en jouant au téléphone arabe.

« _Sheryl a raison, Tyki. Tu es le seul de ... clan ...pas avoir ….compagnon _

- OOOh! Ils parlent de mariages..

_Mais je ..comprends pas pourquoi moi ...lus. Tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est ton bonheur. TU es mon FRERE ! Et tu portes la mémoire du PLAISIR ! _

-Alors, que je vous raconte, - éclaircissement de gorge - celui qui a le Plaisir a aussi un frère, et il lui manque quelque chose pour être heureux... Deux des voix sont celles des hommes venus précédemment dans mon bureau, vous vous souvenez Luberier ?

- Bien sur, ce n'est pas moi qui était endormi...

_-_Je suis un scientifique. Je travaille. Beaucoup. Je me fatigues. Et donc je dors.

_Vous ne comprenez pas... Je ne ressens pas comme vous ….besoin idiot...amour de ma vie! _

_-Sait-tu que dans le clan ...il y a à chaque génération... qui sont des êtres particuliers pour qui la malédiction les affecte lorsqu'ils croisent leurs ...Si c'est ton cas tu ne pourras jamais … _

_-Comme si des légendes ...vraies ! Je sors me calmer!_

- Eh bah dit donc. Le jeunot de l'autre fois est énervé car il ne veut pas se marier mais cela pose des problèmes de générations. Ohohoh le clan se flétrit et en plus est maudit?

-Komui asseyez vous. Le majordome arrive, déclara le plus petit des deux hommes qui l'accompagnait.

-Messieurs si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Mes Maitres demandent seulement que les escortes restent dans le fond de la pièce, ou au mieux en dehors.

-Rassurez vous ils ne nous gêneront pas. »

C'est sur ces entre faits que le groupe de l'Ordre Noir entra dans une pièce recouverte de cadres contenant les photos de personnes surement issu de leur famille.

**voila un chapitre qui se clôt par les débilités de Komui **

**Rendez vous au prochain chapitre et laisser vos reviews quant à vos pronostiques sur le futur couple !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aux petites **, présence d'une scène pour un public avertit( rating M!)**

Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une table en acajou et de part et d'autre, étaient disposés six sièges dont trois étaient occupés par un homme se présentant comme le Comte Millénaire, chef du clan Noé. Il était dans l'ombre si bien que l'on ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais il portait un costume taillé sur mesure, qui laissait paraître légèrement son opulence.

Les autres personnes présentes étaient une fillette d'environ douze-treize ans à sa droite. Ses épis bleus nuit avaient été disciplinés, retenus par un serre-tête violet bordé de dentelles blanches. Les coloris étaient les même pour ses habits : chemise blanche avec dentelles le long de la fermeture, jupe violette d'un ton légèrement plus sombre que son cardigan. Mais le plus intrigant était par delà son apparence de fille modèle, son expression sérieuse mais à la fois septique face aux invités venant de la Congrégation. Ses yeux s'étaient plissés lorsqu'ils s'étaient posé sur l'escorte, tout indiquait que c'était elle qui leurs avaient demandé de rester en arrière, ne leur accordant surement pas assez de confiance pour tolérer une présence militaire qui pouvait se révéler hostile contre sa famille qui sait... La chaise en face d'elle était vide mais sur le siège de droite se trouvait l'homme aux longs cheveux frisés déjà venu au Quartier Général Noir. En le reconnaissant, Komui lui tendit une main chaleureuse qu'il sera tandis que Luberier se contenta d'un signe de tête. Il était vêtu d'un costume identique à celui-ci du Comte. Un air contrarié – surement dû à la conversation déduit Komui – flottait sur son visage.

« - Prenez place, nous allons commencer cette réunion bien qu'un des membres de notre clan, qui était venu chez vous, ne soit pas encore prêt. Je vous prie d'excuser son retard... Si vous n'avez pas d'objection,je propose que nous entrions dans le vif du sujet : le Quatorzième.

- Vous avez certainement plus d'information sur lui que notre organisation, Comte, mais nous avons un point de vue plus développé sur ses forces : les Akumas. Nos exorcistes, comme ceux de mon escorte, n'ont aucun mal à anéantir ceux de niveau 1 et 2 en étant seul ou en binôme. Néanmoins pour les 3 et 4, l'aide d'équipiers est indispensable et pour les derniers niveaux parus, le soutien d'un Maréchal est fortement indiqué pour un résultat plus rapide et donc plus efficace sur le champ de bataille.

-Ainsi que le Grand Intendant Komui avait informé vos envoyés, le projet Exorcistes 3 s'est parfaitement déroulé et donc nous pouvons mettre à votre service nos hommes si des Akumas vous gênent pendant votre bataille contre le 14ème et...

- Comment faire confiance à vos « hommes » qui ne sont ni plus ni moins des semi-Akumas ! Que se passera-il si le 14ème trouve un moyen de les contrôler ? Je refuse d'exposer ma famille à de tels risques! s'écria la fillette avec colère. »

- Road... Il faut se faire un minimum confiance si on veut se débarrasser du problème 14ème une bonne fois pour toute.

- Mais papa !...

/ \\\\\\\\\\\\\

Pendant que l'Intendant et l'Inspecteur Luberier étaient conduits par le majordome jusqu'à la salle de réunion, Tyki s'en allait d'un pas vif vers ses appartements se retenant de ne pas casser les vases exposés dans le couloir de marbre. Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre il cria sur la femme de chambre qui faisait juste son travail – mais n'était pas assez stupide pour rester alors que monsieur Mikk était en colère. Quand elle eut refermer sa porte, elle poussa un long soupir avant de partir prestement. Le brun quand à lui, fulminait contre son « frère » qui avait le culot de crier sur les toits le fait qu'à 25 ans il était toujours célibataire et n'avait pas rencontré sa Liée alors que tous ceux de son clan l'avait déjà !

Peut-être que tout simplement sa malédiction était en train de faiblir et donc qu'il n'aurait pas à passer sa vie auprès d'une tierce personne en faisait tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse alors que lui se contenterait de rester bêtement à ses côtés.

Mais lorsqu'il avait exposé cet argument à son traitre de frère, ce dernier avait juste été surpris et lui avait tout bonnement répondu sans la moindre hésitation que le bonheur de sa femme était plus important que le sien et que ce qui le comblait était de la voir heureuse avec ou sans lui – bien qu'il préfère avec.

Face à cette tirade, il était parti avec un arrière goût de jalousie en voyant le doux sourire qu'arborait son ainé au simple baiser échangé avec sa femme qui rentrait du jardin avec sa fille Road. Peut être était-ce cela... Il était simplement jaloux des autres membres de son clan qui filait un amour parfait, alors que lui était seul.

Face à ses pensées, Tyki se reprit en disant qu'il devait être bien fatigué pour penser qu'il était jaloux de son stupide frère ! Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche pour se remettre les idées en place. Il enleva rapidement tous ses habits qu'il laissa au sol, avant d'entrer dans la cabine de douche et d'allumer l'eau à fond. Il entendit sa porte de ses appartements s'ouvrir, sûrement une bonne qui lui apportait sa nouvelle tenue et se rendit compte par la même occasion qu'il avait oublié de fermer celle de la salle de bain. Il était vraiment fatigué...

Peu à peu l'eau chaude se fit plus agréable et douce le long de son corps. Elle le caressait doucement alors qu'il posait sa main contre la paroi carrelée pour reprendre ses esprit. Il entreprit de respirer profondément, ce qu'il regretta par la suite. IL avait la tête qui tournait, ses yeux se plissaient face à l'odeur douce et tellement délicieuse qui l'enveloppait.

La pièce tanguait devant ses yeux et des frissons lui parcourir l'échine tandis qu'il humait une nouvelle fois cette odeur venue tout droit du paradis. Son corps était une boule de nerf à vif à présent, chaque goutte d'eau qui ruisselait contre son corps lui envoyait de douces décharges électriques, qui se répercutaient en un afflux de sang dans tout son corps, se dirigeant directement vers son bas ventre. Il se colla subitement contre le mur glacial dans l'espoir de faire baisser cette chaleur qui s'insinuait dans tout son corps lui faisant perdre petit à petit son self-control. Sa main gauche vint lui caresser le ventre en remarquant dans quel état d'excitation il était. Et dire qu'il devait absolument rejoindre Road, le Comte et son frère pour cette « réunion » avec les Exorcistes. Mais là, c'était si tentant...

Un hoquet lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit sa main droite - qui n'avait pas attendu son accord - le masturber lentement lui envoyant des frissons dans tout son être de façon de plus en plus violente. Alors que sa respiration se faisait plus hachée, il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher d'avaler toujours plus d'air en sentant cette fragrance si particulière, si douce, si tentante... Mais le pire arriva quand il ferma les yeux. Il ressentait encore plus de sensations si c'était possible, avec sa main qui maintenant entamait un rythme plus soutenu face à toute la tension qui venait subitement de monter d'un cran dans son corps. Tout ça à cause d'une image qui lui était venue à l'esprit : celle d'une silhouette aux yeux gris qui se glisserait tout contre lui et lui prodiguerait des caresses si douces et agréables que des papillons envahiraient son ventre. Ce n'était plus sa main mais celle de l'inconnu qui lui apposait ce délicieux mouvement de pompe sur sa hampe. Cette sensation ne serait qu'amplifiée par les mots doux qu'elle lui glisserait à l'oreille alors qu'il lui mordillerait la jugulaire. Sa main remontait le long de son torse, se caressant pour provoquer toujours plus de frissons, augmentant par là ses gémissements et déconnectant son cerveau. Il n'était plus seul dans la cabine de douche mais accompagné de cette silhouette qu'il n'avait jamais vu mais pourtant si connue et aimée à la fois. Le simple fait de penser à ce corps contre le sien... Qu'est-ce que c'était bon !..à la fois cette présence et les douces caresses qu' elle lui faisait en réponse des siennes...

Tyki vînt dans un râle rauque et éjacula contre la vitre. Il mit plusieurs secondes à reprendre ses esprits et entreprit de tout nettoyer. Malgré la douleur qui s'insinuait dans sa tête et qui l'empêchait de réfléchir posément comme il aurait voulu le faire... Il sentait toujours l'odeur particulière mais ne distinguait plus aussi clairement la silhouette.

Après cet « incident », il s'habilla rapidement tout en essayant de ne plus s'occuper de ses sensations - dérangeantes pendant une réunion avec des membres de la Congrégation.

**Voici le deuxième chapitre qui est plus court que le premier. Pas d'inquiétude, la suite viendra mais je ne pense pas la finir pour ce prochain week-end.**

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews du 1° chapitre, elle m'ont fait très plaisir, et ce sont révélées justes ! ^^**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, merci de laisser des reviews avec un j'aime/j'aime pas et dites moi pourquoi ! Je ne suis pas trop satisfaite de la partie avec Tyki alors si il y a des gens qui écrivent bien les lemons , je veux bien leur aide pour certains passages à venir ! merci !  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre pour vous où est enfin dévoilé l'identité de la "mystérieuse silhouette"! **

**Désolée de ne pas avoir réussi à le poster pour chaque semaine mais celui là est plus long que les autres, donc ne m'en voulez pas ^^**

** Sur ce bonne lecture !**

Pendant que Tyki arrivait doucement, en se tenant la tête, la réunion continuait avec difficulté, chaque partie voulant avoir l'avantage sur l'autre ne pensant même plus à leur ennemi mais au profit qu'ils pourraient retirer de cette victoire. Lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit sourd, les protestations cessèrent sur le champ et tous les Exorcistes se figèrent suite à un cri perçant, d'où transparaissait une douleur sans précédente. Les Noé quant eux, sortirent précipitamment de la salle pour trouver à quelques mètres, Tyki effondré sur le sol.

Quelques instants auparavant : Du côté de Tyki, tout était chamboulé. Il ignorait ce qui lui arrivait, il avait chaud mais il savait que ce feu qui embrasait son corps pouvait être éteint. Eteint par une personne. Et elle était toute proche.

Aller à la salle de réunion.

Mais son cerveau ne voulait pas qu'il se rende là-bas et assiste tout simplement à cette entrevue avec les chefs des Exorcistes. Il arrivait difficilement à avancer et son corps en feu ne l'aidait pas, il était chancelant, et l'odeur était si...exquise. Il voulait posséder la personne qui l'avait sur elle...Mon Dieu, qu'est ce qu'il la voulait. Ses genoux tremblaient-Il en aurait pleuré , là dans ce couloir alors que les Exorcistes, qui n'étaient pas particulièrement ses amis, étaient là et l'auraient vu pleurniché comme un gamin tout ça pouvoir la personne qui possédait l'odeur. Peut être devait-il aller voir cette fille avec les cheveux noirs pour lui demander sa veste..

Non, non, non . La réunion, la réunion...

Une fine pellicule de transpiration recouvrit tout son corps alors qu'il ressentit soudainement une douleur effroyable dans le bas du dos. Une lame chauffée à blanc enfoncée le long de sa colonne vertébrale n' aurait pas été plus douloureuse. Il tombât lourdement au sol en poussant un cri déchirant, se prenant la tête entre les mains. La douleur montait, montait , pour finalement se loger dans son crâne.

Retour au présent : Cela s'annonçait mal, très mal pour les Noé, car Tyki avait déjà fini sa transformation dûe à la malédiction. Certes celle-ci s'était affaiblie mais les faits étaient toujours là, il avait à présent des oreilles de chat de couleur similaire à celle de ses cheveux ainsi qu'une longue queue qui se balançait doucement. Mais cela était chose commune pour le clan car tous les treize membres avaient cette réaction dans certaines conditions. Mais cela se produisait seulement lors de la rencontre de leurs âmes sœurs: les Liés. Ce qui signifiait ce celle -ci était vraiment toute proche, et donc fatalement parmi les Exorcistes, car sinon Tyki aurait eu ses symptômes bien avant.

Ce fut Sheryl qui se reprit le plus vite en voyant Tyki se relever difficilement et qui cria à Road d'enfermer temporairement les Exorcistes dans la salle de réunion mais malheureusement, les gardes étaient déjà en position défensive autour des personnes qu'ils étaient chargés de protéger, prêt à tuer quiconque se mettrait en travers de leur routes pour atteindre la sortie et quitter ce lieu remplis d'ennemis potentiels. Et pour arriver à l'air libre, il fallait passer dans ce couloir où les Noé étaient accroupis autour d'un des leurs qui tentait difficilement de se relever.

Ainsi, du côté des Exorcistes, cela s'annonçait aussi difficile car même s'ils s'étaient rendus dans la demeure des Noé en sachant qu'il y avait un risque, certes minime mais présent, d'une confrontation, aucun des leurs n'avaient pensé devoir se battre réellement. Pourtant, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, les deux hommes en noir ainsi que le Corbeau se mirent en position

de combats activant leurs sorts ou leur Innocence.

Voulant à tout pris éviter un nouveau conflit, Le Comte utilisa alors toute son intelligence au service de la diplomatie pour tenter de convaincre ses « futurs alliés » de la « non-présence de danger ».

Tout aurait pu rentrer dans l'ordre si Tyki ne s'était pas relevé et avait envoyé son grand frère au tapis avec une superbe droite. Titubant, le Noé transformé, dirigea son regard vers le groupe d'Exorcistes face à lui, en passant scrupuleusement les silhouettes en face de lui en revue. Il tiqua devant le plus petit des Gardes Noirs, ses prunelles se rétrécirent jusqu'à ce que ses pupilles prennent une forme féline, et la queue dans son dos commença à s'agiter, parcourue de soubresauts tandis que ses oreilles se tournaient face à celui qu'il regardait. Il perdit alors tout allure chancelante et désorientée pour adopter un air fin et prédateur qui ne laissait rien prévoir de bon pour les hommes noirs, surtout celui qu'il fixait du regard. On avait l'impression qu'il allait sauter dessus pour le dévorer, ce qui n'étaient pas tout à fait faux.

La stupeur se lisait clairement sur le visage de Road. Son oncle préféré – qu'elle aurait trouvé trop sexy en d'autres circonstances - s'était transformé en une sorte de Néko. Mais le plus choquant était son changement radical, elle aurait pu jurer voir une aura sombre autour de celui-ci. Et la façon dont il avait frappé son père témoignait de ce qu'il mettrait en œuvre pour avoir son Lié avec lui, pour toujours. Lui qui d'habitude se plaignait lorsqu'il voyait des couples s'embrasser dans la rue ou alors allonger ensemble dans l'herbe d'un parc, lui qui en toutes circonstances avait un air impassible et nonchalant sur le visage, semblait presque dévoré par la possessivité qu'il ressentait due à la rencontre de son âme sœur.

Néanmoins, elle se précipita vers son père, pour essayer de le ramener de son inconscience car lui seul avec son pouvoir de manipulation pouvait retenir Tyki et Dieu sait qu'ils en auraient besoin.

Le Comte lui ne bougeait pas , il était pétrifié. Il sentait la présence du 14ème, son ennemi juré au travers du changement opéré chez Tyki.

Ce dernier commença alors à s'avancer, se dirigeant droit devant lui tandis qu'un léger ronronnement de satisfaction semblait émerger de sa cage thoracique. Poussé par le flot de sentiments l'assaillant, Tyki arriva rapidement face à l' Exorciste qu'il aimait, qu'il désirait plus que tout au monde. Soulevant un bras en un mouvement lent, il agrippa délicatement le bord de la capuche du manteau de l'homme en noir face à lui. Son attitude tranchait radicalement avec la tension qui régnait dans ce couloir et même avec l'attitude plutôt violente et troublante qu'il avait adopté depuis sa malédiction ; mais sentant son âme sœur qui se crispait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait, il voulait lui montrer qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal, jamais. Alors sa seule réaction fut de vouloir rencontrer son regard, plonger ses yeux dans les siens pour lui dire que tout irait bien, pour rassurer ses inquiétudes quant à la relative normalité des choses, mais voilà cette capuche lui posait quelques problème puisqu'elle lui cachait entièrement son visage. De plus, contrairement à lui, cette personne ne savait pas – encore – qu'elle était faite pour Tyki et réciproquement Tyki pour elle, donc il fallait tout faire pour mettre « des points » de son côté, du moins le temps qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle l'aimait , alors un altercation brutale n'était pas la bonne solution comme lui criait son désir de se jeter sur lui pour le posséder.

Toujours avec beaucoup de douceur, il fit glisser le bout de tissu pour découvrir la plus belle apparition qu'il lui ait été donné de voir à ses yeux. L'homme devant lui était tout simplement éblouissant de pureté. Sa peau était blanche, semblait lisse et douce ce qui se confirma lorsqu'il passa ses doigts sur sa joue, frôlant seulement la peau pour finir par la toucher. Ses mains tremblaient comme s'il avait peur de le voir disparaître dans l'instant. Ses traits étaient fins et bien dessinés, son nez était droit et fier. Ses cheveux, blancs comme la neige, semblait l'auréoler. Touchant ses cheveux de sa main gauche, sa droite étant toujours sur la joue, il s'aperçut aussi leur douceur et du parfum de son shampoing qu'il reconnut comme étant une des odeurs qui lui faisait perdre tout contrôle de lui-même.

L'homme face à lui ferma les yeux dans cette tendre caresse, ayant pris l'habitude d'une vie dure et remplie de combat où l'instinct de survie primait sur tout et où les sentiments n'étaient que le dégoût de soi-même en regardant le jeune enfant qu'il était avant se faire enlever par l'Ordre Noir et d'être ainsi condamné à perdre son enfance en traquant les Akumas.

Quand aux autres, ils étaient bouches bées pour la plupart : les Exorcistes car l'un des leurs se laissait faire par un Noé sans avoir enclencher un instant son Innocence et pour les Noé, parce qu'un des membres de leur clan, réputé pour sa froideur et sa nonchalance faisait pour la première fois depuis longtemps – depuis que Sheryl avait rencontré Tricia – faire preuve d'un sentiment à l'égard de quelqu'un. En effet, la rencontre de son âme sœur avait fait totalement oublié les forts liens qui unissaient Tyki et Sheryl. Et ce dernier ne lui accordant plus autant de temps, il l' avait très mal vécu, voyant Tricia comme un obstacle à son bonheur. Mais comment faire pour expliquer à une petit garçon de neuf ans que son frère âgé de quinze ans avait rencontré la seule personne qui ne compterait jamais pour lui ? Alors Tyki s'était refermé derrière un masque d'indifférence, qui ne s'était jamais brisé même lorsque son frère qui s'apercevant de son erreur, voulut renouer des liens , ne reçut qu'une vague attention de la part du garçon blessé. Mais maintenant, il touchait un inconnu comme s'il le connaissait depuis longtemps et qu'il le chérissait. Et cela les laissait mués de stupeur.

Insensible à cela, Tyki renouvela une nouvelle fois la douce caresse et sentit le corps face à lui se détendre. Ses sourcils crispés se détendirent et ses yeux refermés dans l'attente d'une quelconque douleur s'ouvrirent doucement. Ses paupières papillonnèrent quelques secondes pour laisser apparaître deux prunelles argentées qui tiraient vers le gris foncé à leur extrémité. En se plongeant dans leur histoire, il vit la souffrance, la mort, la douleur et le dégoût pour des évènements malheureux devenus quotidiens et complètement banals. Son cœur qui battait rapidement fit monter en lui l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le faire prisonnier dans un monde où seul lui existerait, les Exorcistes, les Akumas et même son propre clan disparaitraient pour ne laisser qu'eux deux. Il voulait détruire sa souffrance et sa peine avec sa volonté et son amour. Changer son quotidien morne et gris en une suite de jours plus fabuleux les uns que les autres. Lui faire découvrir des pays, des coutumes, des merveilles. Mais que seul lui lui apprendrait. Il le voulait totalement, être son alpha et son oméga, sa vie et sa mort, être seul responsable de sa joie, être son point d'encrage, être la seule personne qui compte, la seule qu'il ne satisferait jamais. Poussé par la force de ses nouveaux désirs, il inspira de nouveau profondément, en fermant les yeux pour visualiser le visage qui le poursuivrait jusqu'à la fin des ses jours et demanda d'une voix rauque :

« - Comm...Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Pendant une seconde qui dura pour lui une éternité, il ouvrit les yeux pour fixer son regard sur la langue rose qui vint humidifier les lèvres de son Lié...et être aussitôt assaillit par des pensées peu catholiques remplies de gémissements, de sueur et de contact peau contre peau. Il revint à lui entendant ses mots :

« - Allen, Allen Walker monsieur.

-Moi c'est Tyki. Et tu n'auras plus jamais besoin de dire « monsieur » après ça. »

Et ne répondant plus de lui, il fondit sur les lèvres roses et si tentantes d'Allen.

**Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plu rdv au prochain chapitre qui sera probablement le dernier ! **

**Special Thanks à :Kuroe-Sama , Voracity666, freyandchri, vos encouragements m'ont fait très plaisir.**

** et merci aux autres anonymes qui lisent cette fiction ! Reviews s'il vous plait ? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !**

**Je voulais juste apporter une petit précision : Allen n'est pas possédé par le 14ème mais il va arriver quelque chose que vous saurez dans les prochains chapitres ^^ **

**Bonne lecture !**

Pour Allen, cette journée avait été très mauvaise. Tout d'abord, il s'était fait attaquer avec son équipière Miranda, alors qu'ils allaient rentrer dans la ville, éreintés d'avoir récupérer une innocence dans un pays lointain. Et « grâce » à la légendaire maladresse de son équipière, un akuma de niveau 3 lui avait entaillé profondément l'épaule en voulant la secourir. En rentrant à peine Lenalee eût le temps de lui souhaiter un bon retour que déjà Luberier le convoqua dans le bureau du Grand Intendant. Il pensait qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer sur l'ancienne mission qu'il avait fait avec Kanda et qui s'était révélée plus ardue que prévue, puisqu'il avait retrouvé son ami dans un sale état. Et, juste avant qu'il ne tombe inconscient, le brun lui avait dit que le 14ème l'avait agressé avec d'autres akumas mais d'un niveau bien supérieur aux autres qu'il avait l'habitude de combattre. Mais le plus surprenant était que le traître de la famille Noé avait fui par une sorte de brèche lorsqu'il avait entendu que les pas d'Allen se rapprochaient.

C'est donc en pensant se faire enguirlander dans les bonnes formes par toute sa hiérarchie qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau de Komui, mais celui-ci le surprit lorsqu'il lui parla d'une mission d'escorte qui commençait dans quinze minutes. Il lui informa que son équipier serait Lavi puisque les blessures de Kanda n'étaient toujours pas guéries même s'il était sorti de son coma dans lequel il avait été plongé pendant une bonne dizaine de jours. Lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à partir, Lenalee lui tendit une pochette de soin pour qu'il puisse se soigner s'il avait des blessures car elle savait bien que son ami ne dirait rien pour ne pas les inquiéter.

Après cette mission pour le moins mal venue, Lavi n'avait pas arrêté de lui poser des questions sur sa mission échouée avec Kanda voulant savoir le moindre détail de cette affaire de 14ème, lui qui était un bookman chargé de collecter toutes les parcelles de l'Histoire inconnue par les simples humains. Et pour être sur que l'adolescent n'oublie rien, il lui avait fait répéter plusieurs fois son histoire, qui malgré son espoir resta inchangée et sans aucun nouveaux détails. Avec Komui qui écoutait en douce, ils en étaient venu à la conclusion que rien de tout cela n'était compréhensible et que le mystère du 14ème restait entier.

Ensuite, il y avait eu cette demeure immense qui lui avait foutue la chaire de poule sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Parce que elle avait tout l'air d'une propriété charmante habitée par des gens aux moyens aisés, cela se voyait... Mais en voyant le doux sourire de la femme qu'il croisa dans un couloir, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ces Noé qui avaient une sale réputation derrière eux à cause du traitre de leur clan, n'étaient peut-être pas des gens si froids et impitoyables que ça. Mais sa première impression revint lui tordre l'estomac quand il croisa les yeux dorés des différents membres du clan Noé. Seul l'homme aux longs cheveux avait un regard qui semblait aimable, tandis que celui de sa fille était froid et glacial.

Mais la chose la plus surprenante de toute est qu'il avait envie de partir hors de cette pièce pour aller respirer un bon bol d'air frais car là, il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Même Lavi s'en était aperçu puisqu'il le regardait fixement, alors qu'il avait rabattu sa capuche cachant toute expression de son visage. Mais c'est à ce moment précis, où un cri retentit non loin de la pièce où ils se trouvaient, qu'Allen sut pourquoi cette étrange sensation l'avait poursuivi tout le temps qu'il était ici. Le cri n'avait rien d'humain. Alors avec Lavi tout se passa vite, ils firent sortir Komui mais trouvèrent le couloir cerné par les Noé dont un qu'ils ne connaissaient pas , à terre. La plus jeune des Noé tenta de les faire entrer dans la pièce mais face à un danger inconnu autant partir et sauver le Grand Intendant que d'attendre tranquillement la Mort. Mais alors qu'ils s'avançaient, deux des Noé commencèrent à se battre et le seul homme a qui il aurait pu faire confiance parmi tous les membres de ce clan se retrouva inconscient. Là, ils allaient devoir se battre pour partir malgré le bla-bla du Comte qui ne faisait effet que sur Komui. Mais étant leur supérieur et devant obéir aux ordres, ils n'activèrent pas leurs Innocences, même si le Noé inconnu se relevait et les regardait intensément.

Lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur lui, le malaise qu'il avait connu s'amplifia mais au contraire des heures précédente, il lui retournait l'estomac mais comme si un foule de papillons était là et qu'ils battaient tous doucement des ailes. Cette sensation bien qu'étrange était agréable, douce et légère. Le léger ronronnement qui s'échappa de la cage thoracique de l'homme face à lui le replit d'une satisfaction étrange et qu'il ne comprenait pas. Lorsqu'il vit l'homme maudit s'avancer jusqu'à lui, il n'eut aucun mouvement de recul.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à la même brutalité dont il avait fait preuve avec son frère, il perçut un touché infiniment doux sur sa joue lorsque l'homme face à lui fit tomber sa capuche. Mais voyant ses bras bouger, il ferma instinctivement ses yeux, révélant son visage et ses cheveux blancs. Puis une caresse aussi légère qu'une plume se posa sur sa joue pour repasser lus franchement sans pour autant perdre sa tendresse, voulant comme s'assurer qu'il n'était réellement là sous ses doigts.

N'étant pas habitué à cela mais plus tôt aux combats, à la peur, à la mort. Il se permit pour un instant, juste un instant de se laisser aller. Il rêvait de cette douceur depuis qu'il était enfant, assis dans cet orphelinat, recruté par les Exorcistes et finalement devenu l'ombre de ce qu'il était, un être privé de toute affection mais qui n'avait pas perdu fois en la vie, espérant un jour pouvoir changer, comme lorsqu'il avait changé en rencontrant tout ses amis. Mais les mains de cet homme sur lui semblaient avoir le pouvoir d'apaiser ce manque, cette faiblesse. Et pour l'une des rares fois dans sa vie, il parvint à se détendre complétement lors d'une mission qui était passée au second plan, laissant cet homme et lui accaparer la totalité de ces pensées sombres. Se sentant en confiance, il ouvrit les yeux et détailla l'homme face à lui.

Il était plus grand que lui, d'au moins une tête. Son teint était halé, ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en une queue basse mais des mèches indisciplinées voilaient parfois son regard d'or. Son nez était droit et aristocratique, ses lèvres étaient fines et bien dessinées et sa mâchoire était carrée sans être trop prononcée. Un grain de beauté se situait sous son œil droit et n'entachait en rien son visage aux traits fins tout en étant masculin. La seule chose qui le rendait différent étant ses oreilles de chat noires qui sortaient de sa chevelure mais qui avaient l'air douce, et ses pupilles qui s'étaient rétractées en forme de ovale. Son regard était différent de tout ceux qu'il avait croisé. Pas de haine, de colère, de pitié, de compassion, pas de lassitude. Mais au contraire de la douceur, de la tendresse, de l'attention et ils semblaient lui dire qu'il le comprenait, lui un parfait étranger, mais qui pour autant n'était pas sans importance mais s'il ne savait dire pourquoi.

Il reprit contact avec la réalité lorsqu'il entendit une voie rauque s'échapper des lèvres face à lui, après que cette personne eût respirer profondément craignant de rompre un instant qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Il lui demandait simplement son nom. Mais sa réponse au simple soit elle, mis du temps à sortir de sa gorge soudainement sèche. Il vit le regard de l'homme qui s'attarda sur sa langue lorsqu'il s'humidifia ses lèvres, et vit parfaitement la lueur de possession et de désir s'allumer à l'intérieur. Il lui répondit mais ne s'attendait pas du tout à la suite. Surtout il ne comprit pas la phrase de l'homme _« dire « monsieur » après ça. », _lorsque celui-ci pencha sa tête en l'approchant de plus en plus de lui. Il comprit le _« après ça » _quand les lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, avec une douceur infinie pour s'éloigner tout aussi vite mais revenir, voyant qu'il ne le repoussait pas. Lorsque elles rentrèrent en contact avec les siennes, Allen se dit que vraiment les lèvres de Tyki étaient douces, alors qu'il s'attendait à quelque chose de plus dur, rugeux. Mais elles étaient douces et sèches à la fois. Il sentit alors quelque chose de mouillé passé sur ses lèvres, une demande, alors sa lèvre inférieur se faisait mordiller, qu'il entrouvrit lentement les siennes. Sans plus attendre, Tyki fondit sur Allen, approfondissant l'échange buccal avec son Lié en exerçant une pression sur sa nuque. Ils se découvraient, s'exploraient, s'apprivoisaient lors de ce baiser. Lorsque leurs langues se frôlèrent puis revinrent danser un ballet langoureux avec leur partenaire, ils sentirent au fond d'eux quelque chose changer, attisant un désir inconnu pour Allen et renforçant le lien avec son âme sœur pour Tyki. Celui-ci, a l'entente d'un gémissement de la part d'Allen le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, lui faisant frôler le Bookman, pour se coller contre son corps et renforcer le contact entre eux. Il n'entendait pas les exclamations à côté de lui, ni les bruits de course se rapprocher. Ses ronronnement gagnaient en intensité et sa queue entourait Allen puis descendait sur sa cuisse en une caresse provocante. Les mains de Tyki commencèrent à se déplacer sur le torse d'Allen qui commençait à manquer d'air. Se séparant à cause du souffle hiératique du plus jeune, le Noé maudit commença alors à bouger du bassin faisant sentir son désir à son Lié alors qu'il repartait à l'assaut de sa bouche et ses lèvres rougies par leur traitement.

Complètement obnubilé par l'homme collé contre lui, il ne prêta attention aux Noé que lorsqu'il sentit le corps de Tyki se séparer de lui, éloigné par des membres du clan Noé aux yeux dorés, qui tentaient de la maitriser et de l'éloigner de lui. Tyki ne se laissait pas faire, frappant tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée mais malheureusement pour lui, il s'éloignait de plus en plus du blanc, qui reprenant contact avec la réalité tomba au sol, ses jambes ne le supportant plus. Voyant cela Lavi s'approcha de lui et lui parla mais il n'entendit rien. Lorsque soudainement quelques secondes plus tard, il perçut : « ...ponds moi ! Allen? dis moi si tout vas bien ? » de Lavi par dessus les « Il est à moi! Allen ! Tu es à moi, nous sommes liés ! Allen ! Allen! ». Puis, se fut le trou noir.

**Voilà le chapitre est terminé. **

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews ça me fait super plaisir de voir que vous aimez ma fic' . Merci beaucoup a Eskarina Rozemblum pour son petit mot qui m'a surpris, je savais pas qu'on lisait mes chapitres plusieurs fois, donc merci beaucoup !**

**Sans oublier Allen-kun-MelloK, et tous ceux et celles qui me suivent !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres et je voulais m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographe dans l'ancien chapitre, c'est qu'elles sont si vite arrivées ! ^^**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

Quelques jours après la rencontre.

« - Tu nous a mis dans une de ces situations ! Les Exorcistes veulent maintenant savoir ce qui s'est passé et pourquoi l'un des leurs est tombé dans les pommes après tu l'aies embrassé. Qu'est ce qu'on a pouvoir inventer...

- On ne va rien inventer du tout, mais seulement dire la vérité : Je suis lié à Allen et je l'aime. » dit Tyki d'une voix douce mais ne souffrant aucune contradiction.

Sheryl arrêta de ressasser dans tout les sens le problème pour porter un regard étonné sur son frère. Depuis des heures qu'il le surveillait, et qu'il répétait sans cesse ces phrases espérant une solution qui s'imposerait d'elle même, Tyki n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Il était simplement resté là, debout devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin, regardant toujours attentivement, comme si, dans un bout de verdure, allait surgir son Lié.

Mais d'un autre côté, cela le soulageait de voir son frère lui parler. Depuis qu'il avait été séparé d'Allen et enfermé ici, il n'avait pas desserré les dents ni adressé aucun regard aux membres de sa famille qui était venu le voir, tentant de le raisonner, sachant eux même qu'on ne pouvait le guérir de cet attachement maladif par lequel il était lié à cet Exorciste, car victime de cette malédiction.

Celle-ci, au fil des années s'était estompée et, lorsqu'ils rencontraient leur âme sœur, seuls ces symptômes de félin leur étaient attribués mais au fur et à mesure du temps passé avec l'élu de leur cœur, ils arrivaient à maitriser ce changement physique. Ils avaient finalement aussi réussi à mieux maitriser ce lien si puissant, car dans les premier mois après que la malédiction aie été lancée, un des leurs, Wisely, mourut en seulement quelques semaines car il ne put empêcher l'élue de son cœur le quitter, pour rendre visite à sa famille, et ne l'avait pas vue une fois en deux jours. Cela avait conduit à leur mort, brutale et rapide, à tous les deux.

Mais la preuve du changement était là, Tyki se tenait face à lui, vivant. Même si ce dernier semblait vouloir faire fondre la vitre pour aller dans le jardin pour rejoindre sa moitié.

Tyki, quant à lui , n'avait pas écouté une des paroles que ses parents lui avaient dit. Même sa nièce Road, qu'il adorait,n'avait rien pu lui arracher. Alors là s'il se mettait à parler c'est qu'il avait dû leurs pardonner, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, le ait qu'ils l'aient forcé à quitter son âme sœur.

Pour cela, le clan était unanime : ils avaient eu raison de séparer les deux amants avant que la connexion entre leurs deux âmes se soient totalement faites, même si cela signifiait devoir subir la haine de l'un des leurs. Même si la plupart pensait que le lien n'était pas complet, Sheryl et sa fille étaient ,quant à eux sûrs, que celle-ci s'était parfaitement faite et avaient essayer de faire entendre aux autres que puisque que Tyki n'avait eu connaissance de son Lié que plus tard que la moyenne, le lien entre eux deux devaient être spécial et que cela ne serait déroulerait donc pas « normalement », pour preuve le fait que le jeune Exorciste soit tombé dans les pommes.

Sheryl marmonna quelques dans le genre « Nouvelle très facile à annoncer » à l'adresse de son frère, suivi par un soupir de lassitude. Mais celui-ci était plongé dans ses pensées, chose typique de la rencontre avec son Lié, pour chacun des membres maudits. Lui- même avait oublié son petit frère au profit de sa nouvelle compagne jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de l'épouser et de penser à son frère comme témoin. Là, il s'était égoïstement, et il en avait conscience, rappeler son existence.

Après un long silence où chacun était respectivement plongé dans ses souvenirs et ses plans d'évasion, Sheryl reporta son attention sur son frère face à lui. La transformation avait accentué quelques traits physiques pour correspondre parfaitement à son Lié. Ainsi, ses épaules étaient plus larges, ses muscles étaient superbement dessinés et il avait gagné quelques centimètres. Il ne put que se dire qu'il était beau, indéniablement. Mais malheureusement pour les femmes de la ville, il n'était plus un cœur à prendre.

Son regard dévia sur la pièce qui était un capharnaüm. Après ce qui s'était passé, cela était presque normal et elle aurait pu être dans un état pire encore...

**Flashback :**

Tandis qu'Allen tombait au sol inconscient, Tyki lui ne cessait de l'appeler et de se battre comme les trois Noé qui le tiraient inexorablement vers ses appartements. Il avait beau se battre comme un diable, frappant, gesticulant,s'accrochent à tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée pour ne être plus éloigné de son Lié, sa famille ne lui laissait aucune chance. Sheryl les rejoignit bientôt et usant de son pouvoir, immobilisa son frère pendant que les autres scellaient la pièce. Même si il avait confiance en son pouvoir, la force qui semblait émaner de son frère était stupéfiante et il dût maintenir sa concentration au maximum pour ne pas relâcher le contrôle qu'il exerçait sur son cadet.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils sortirent tous les trois et Sheryl se dirigea vers la porte. A peine eût-il refermé celle-ci, qu'il sentit à travers la cloison, les coups de poings de Tyki s'abattre dessus. Ce dernier fulminait littéralement. Lorsqu'il comprit que la porte ne céderait pas de cette façon, il se dirigea vers les fenêtres. Même si, vu la hauteur plus d'un ne se serait pas risqué à sauter, lui n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde s'il pouvait revoir son Lié. Il fallait absolument qu'il le voit, pour goûter une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, sentir son corps contre le sien, respirer son odeur si particulière...Il devait le voir. Question vitale. Lorsqu'il s'empara de la poignée il sentit une violente décharge lui parcourir le bras, le forçant à lâcher prise. Il tempêta alors contre tous les membres de son clan, qui en cet instant en prenaient tous pour leurs grades...

Bien que Sheryl lui disait de se calmer, Tyki ne put retenir sa rage lorsqu'il vit le groupe d'Exorcistes être raccompagné à la sortie de la demeure, passant dans le Jardin et ainsi donc sous la fenêtre scellée. Il vit parfaitement Allen, SON Allen être soutenu par un rouquin qui l'aidait à avancer. Le simple fait de le voir collé contre un autre raviva son désir de le posséder, pour qu'il lui appartienne corps et âme.

- SHERYL ! Hurla-t-il, LAISSE MOI SORTIR !

Il commença alors à prendre tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée pour le lancer sur la porte, son seul moyen de sortir, qui était fermé par son propre frère !

- Ouvre-moi ! Ordonna-t-il.

- Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal Tyki, alors tu vas rester ici, soupira l'ainé.

- Je te préviens, si tu te met en travers de ma route, je te tue ! Vociféra le brun.

N'obtenant rien d'autre de son frère qu'un silence, il s'approcha de son bureau donc il renversa tout son contenu avant de le renverser. Il fit ainsi tout le tour de sa chambre et de la salle de bain adjacente, laissant ses meubles cassés ou en très mauvais état. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il contempla le saccage qu'il avait provoqué ou seul son lit était intact, avant d'être soudainement pris de fatigue, et de se laisser tomber au sol, le dos calé contre la porte, répétant inlassablement « s'il te plait, s'il te plait Sheryl ». Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues hâlées tandis que des sanglots s'élevaient faiblement dans la pièce.

- Juste le voir un peu, juste une seconde, s'il te plait, fit-il d'une voix suppliante. Laisse-moi le voir un tout petit peu.

Entendant pour la première fois depuis longtemps les pleurs de son frère, Sheryl ne pût que serrer les dents et espérer que son frère survive à cette séparation forcée.

Au bout de quelques heures, les larmes de Tyki se tarirent et il se dirigea avant de sombrer dans le sommeil vers la fenêtre où il avait vu son aimé pour la dernière fois.

**Retour au présent : **

Du côté de Tyki, les deux jours qu'il avait vécu depuis qu'il avait rencontré son âme sœur avait été d'un côté des les meilleurs de sa vie mais d'un autre les pires.

Les meilleurs, car il savait enfin que quelques parts dans le monde, Allen était là. Il savait que son amour serait à lui seul, que sa vie avait un nouvel objectif , celui de rendre Allen par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables, heureux avec lui en le couvrant de mille attentions. Il savait où était sa place, si Allen lui demandait de tout quitter pour lui, il le ferait sans hésitation. Que se soit quitter sa famille n'entraverait pas sa détermination ni son amour pour cet être si cher à son cœur.

Mais ces deux petits jours avaient aussi été les pires. Il avait découvert quelques heures après s'être assoupi près de sa fenêtre que rien ne valait d'être éveillé. En effet, le jour, il pensait à Allen, constamment mais d'une façon « raisonnée » : qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien aimer ? ,quel est son plat préféré ? Quel est son âge exact ? Car il savait qu'il n'avait fini sa croissance car il lui manquait quelques centimètres même si sa taille était agréable. Il se posait ce genre de question et échafaudait depuis quelques heures un plan d'évasion.

Alors que la nuit, l'enfer venait. Il avait découvert que l'imagination pouvait être quelque chose de mauvais surtout lorsqu'on était comme lui, un homme avec des hormones modifiées face à son âme sœur dû à une malédiction. Il voyait avec une précision à couper le souffle chaque trait de son aimé et ses rêves ne s'arrêtaient pas au simple baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Non, ils allaient loin, beaucoup plus loin. Jusqu'à un lit, le corps de son Lié totalement offert, en une soumission sublime, gémissant son plaisir sous ses caresses et ses coups de rein alors qu'il serait en lui. Ou à d'autres scènes érotiques beaucoup plus osées qu'il préféraient calfeutrer dans un coin de sa mémoire tant elles le faisaient rougir.

Alors quand il se réveillait, c'était souvent excité comme jamais, en sueur dans ses draps, ses oreilles de chat revenues ainsi qu'une queue dont le pelage était tout ébouriffé, le tout accompagné d'une belle bosse à l'entrejambe. Le temps qu'il se calme, il retrouvait une apparence « totalement humaine ». Mais le pire pour lui était de se soulager seul, chose qui arrivait trop fréquemment à son goût depuis quelques jours. Alors qu'il savait qu'Allen aurait pu être avec lui dans ses moments là. Il se demandait si il pensait à lui de temps en temps mais surtout de la même manière que lui pensait à son Exorciste.

Ce dont il ne se doutait pas c'est qu'il allait réaliser son souhait.

**Voila j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je pense rajouter quelques chapitres parce que j'ai des idées qui fusent depuis quelques jours. **

**Merci à tous d'avoir lu et plus particulièrement à** , I gemeli del piacere, uzuchi, Iritigri, **et à** Maliaruki, Allen-kun-MelloK, freyandchris, Kyouyimina Miuya, Lulubell Alynn,** pour vos reviews et encouragements qui me donnent la pêche et toujours envie de continuer cette fic'! Merci bcp ! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou! me revoilà avec le sixième chapitre ! (déjà) Je te tenais absolument à poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui, même étant malade car j'ai horreur d'attendre la suite d'une fic qui me plait ! **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Un éclat doré filait à toute allure dans un ciel si sombre qu'aucune étoile n'étaient visible dans le ciel. Ce point volait si vite, qu'on aurait pu croire entrapercevoir une étoile filante. Mais ce dernier était une chose tout à fait autre, et de plus l'objet était suivi par d'horribles choses métalliques difformes qui passaient sous ce ciel noir aussi vite que la première dorée. Suivant leur course folle, elles arrivèrent à proximité de la ville d'Edo.

Soudainement les monstres de métal gris s'arrêtèrent et tombèrent au sol dans un bruit fracassant réveillant ou dérangeant les habitants de la résidence. L'objet doré lui battait toujours des ailes, et tournait dans le jardin de la propriété, attendant une quelconque attention.

Plusieurs secondes après cette entrée remarquablement fracassante, toutes les lumières des différentes fenêtres de la façade s'allumèrent simultanément et des éclats de voix fusèrent. Tous les humains présents dans le bâtiment sortirent près à en découdre avec l'objet doré qu'il ne connaissait pas, le prenant pour un Akuma. Ils stoppèrent leur pouvoir lorsque l'un des leurs, Sheryl les informa que c'était le moyen de communication des Exorcistes, des golems volants, et que celui-ci devait transmettre un message important puisqu'il avait été poursuivi par une dizaine d'Akumas niveau 3. Ces derniers avaient été neutralisés grâce aux pouvoirs de l'Arche qui rendaient l'enceinte de la propriété inaccessible à ces créatures mécaniques dirigés par la seule volonté du renégat, le 14ème.

L'un des points négatifs de cette protection était le bruit qu'avait fait les corps de plusieurs centaines de kilos tombant au sol. Car, intrigués par le vacarme de cette attaque nocturne, tous les membres principaux qui pouvaient les combattre, s'étaient précipités dehors laissant un de leurs membres Tyki, sans surveillance. Ce dernier, qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle opportunité, en profita pour rompre le sceau posé sur la porte à la va-vite et sortir. Se faufilant au travers des couloirs, il courrait sans faire de bruit, craignant que des domestiques, le surprenant n'aillent prévenir leur maître : le Comte. Si jamais, il se faisait prendre, il savait ce qui l'attendait : un enfermement mais cette fois beaucoup plus strict. Mais il ne pouvait pas retourner dans ces pièces. Même si il y avait passé toute son enfance, son adolescence, plus maintenant. Il sortit à l'extérieur sans être surpris par les domestiques, se plaça dans l'ombre près de la clôture près à partir rejoindre son Lié. Quand il entendit quelque chose qui attira son attention.

Sa peau se brunit, les oreilles et la queue de chat réapparurent. UN frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'il reconnut la voix qui s'élevait comme étant celle d'Allen, celle dont il avait rêvé mille mots et paroles, dans des situations différentes, créées par son imagination, ou lorsque son esprit passait et repassait le moment où son Lié lui avait dévoilé son nom, qui l'obsédait depuis lors. Malheureusement, il ne vit pas la personne d'Allen au milieu du groupe formé par les Noé mais comme une sorte de projection holographique. Il pensa de suite que si quelqu'un voulait le torturer, il suffirait de lui mettre un hologramme devant les yeux pour qu'il devient fou à l'idée d'avoir Allen mais de ne pas pouvoir toucher à sa peau si douce.

Mais son esprit arrêta de réfléchir à cette torture lorsqu'il détailla l'état dans lequel se trouvait son ange. Son uniforme noir et pourpre d'Exorciste était déchiré en plusieurs endroits et différentes zones dont une notamment au niveau de son épaule qui tachaient l'uniforme d'une couleur bordeaux qui s'étendaient au fur et à mesure que le message passait. Il lui fallut plusieurs instants pour comprendre que ces tâches qui s'agrandissaient étaient dues au sang de son aimé qui s'écoulait lentement, l'amenant doucement vers l'inconscience ou dans le pire des cas, la mort. Et cela il ne pouvait le supporter. Durant les quelques jours qu'il avait passé loin d'Allen, il avait bien senti qu'être éloigné de son Lié lui avait fait perdre des forces, et il savait aussi ce qui s'était passé pour Wisely. Ainsi, il s'était préparé à éventualité de mourir. Cela ne le gênait pas car il savait qu'Allen, lui serait toujours vivant et que leur amour perdurerait puisqu'il était convaincu qu'Allen aussi avait les même sentiments à son égard bien que cela soit encore flou. Il n'avait pas peur de la Mort si Allen lui vivait, était heureux et pouvait découvrit le monde en choisissant son propre mode de vie, loin des Akumas et des guerres. Il savait qu'il serait là quelque part, le surveillant d'en haut, le protégeant comme le ferait un ange gardien. Pas qu'il croyait en Dieu ou à quelque chose dans le genre, non, juste en la force de l'amour, qu'il avait reçu de plein fouet le jour où il rencontra son Lié.

N'écoutant que son désir de protégé Allen, il utilisa son pouvoir pour passer au travers de la clôture dès que le message fût terminé. Une fois sorti, il commença à courir dans la direction qu'Allen avait dit où devait se situer le champ de bataille. Il ne passerait plus une seule seconde loin de son aimé et cela peut importe les risques. S'il devait le protéger au péril au sa vie est bien soit. Mais il n'attendrait pas que sa famille se décide à combattre aux côtés des Exorcistes pour enfin régler ses comptes avec le pariât de leur clan.

/ \\\\\\\\\\\\\

Le message du petit Exorciste lié à Tyki avait fait de grands ravages au sein du clan Noé. Il annonçait dans celui-ci que le petit groupe des Hommes Noirs présents en ville et non en mission se faisait massacré par des Akumas. Mais ces derniers étaient exclusivement du Niveau 4 et présents en très grand nombre. Mais le plus surprenant était la présence de leur créateur, le 14ème. A cause de tout cela, ils avaient subit de nombreuse pertes du côté des traqueurs et un des Exorcistes, Chaojî. Mais ils étaient tous blessés et mal en point. Ils avaient absolument besoin de leur aide si ils voulaient s'en sortir vivants et c'était une occasion exceptionnelle pour combattre le traitre de leur rang et régler leur problèmes familiaux une bonne fois pour toute.

Tous approuvèrent la décision du Comte. Road prépara, grâce à son pouvoir d'interprète, une porte de l'Arche pour se rendre directement sur place et ne pas perdre un temps précieux dans un trajet inutile. Pour cet instant, elle était prête à faire confiance aux Exorcistes qu'elle abhorrait tant, car Allen , le lié de Tyki, avait mal. Il avait mal car il était blessé mais aussi par l'absence de son Lié qui l'affaiblissait de jour en jour. Ce que Tyki ne savait pas et qu'il ne devait pas découvrir, c'était que l'éloignement ne tuait pas d'abord le Noé puis à sa mort son Lié mais qu'il les tuait tous les deux, simultanément. Et puisqu'il était évident que Tyki allait passer la fin de ses jours avec Allen, son bonheur était responsable du bonheur de Tyki aussi,comme lorsque sa mère était triste ,son père désespérait à son tour et tentait l'impossible pour rendre le sourire à sa femme. Mais elle savait aussi que son oncle avait beaucoup souffert, comme lorsqu'il posait se yeux sur sa mère et son père et qu'il s'apercevait de la solitude vers laquelle il sombrait lentement mais surement. Aussi, elle ferait tout pour les rendre heureux tous les deux.

Lorsque tout le monde fut près, Sheryl annonçât que son frère avait fait des siennes et qu'il avait réussi à s'enfuir. Sachant qu'il était là avant la rencontre du golem, il avait surement dû entendre le message de son Lié et s'était enfui. Au moins, ils savaient où ils allaient le retrouver.

/ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Grâce à l'Arche, ils arrivèrent tous très rapidement sur le champ de bataille. Comme l'indiquait le message de l'Exorciste, ce lieu était la vraie définition du chaos. Des morceaux de métal inanimés gisaient partout, recouvrant le sol de flaque de sang noir. Certains ayant déjà combattu des Akumas les reconnurent comme des niveau 3. Ces derniers avaient l'air d'être des squelettes recouverts d'une armure luisante. Cette espèce était redoutée, même par les autres Akumas de niveaux inférieurs, car ils se dévoraient entre eux.

Avançant au milieu de cette boucherie, plusieurs, dont Road et les Jasdevi, se sentirent mal face à la vue horrible de ce carnage. Mais ils frissonnèrent tous en apercevant la quantité d'Akumas restants. Ils devaient être plusieurs centaines. Et plus loin, en retrait, se trouvait le 14ème. Auréolé d'une aura blanche, due à l'utilisation de son pouvoir, il semblait resplendir. Tous sentirent une colère sourde et puissante s'installer en eux, et se jetèrent dans le combat pour aider les Exorcistes qui étaient dans un état déplorables. Le Comte quant à lui, s'étaient figé.

**Voilà un chapitre de posté, même s'il est plus court que les autres je m'en excuse mais j'ai été mise KO par un virus... -_- Bref, on s'en fiche. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews donc j' en profite: **

**Allen-kun-MelloK :** Oui, Tyki n'a pas du tout apprécié la séparation et du côté d'Allen, quand il s'en est remis, il a senti des changements s'opérer en lui et à cause du lien qui les unit à souffert autant que Tyki, ce qui explique son état. Merci pour tes encouragements !

**Kyouyimina Miuya** : oui Wisely est mort mais rassure toi, il peut toujours se réincarner et son âme sœur aussi ^^. Pour que Tyki fasse fondre la vitre, je suppose qu'il essaye de faire comme Superman avec ses yeux qui lancent des rayons laser mais pour l'instant il n'y ait pas arriver... Tyki aussi arrait signer ta pétition avec allen aussi et tout(e)s les fans de Tyki X Allen =) pour le dessin après sa transformation, je ne l'ai pas fini mais j'ai fait celui où il regarde à travers la vitre.

**Maliaruki** : J'avoue que Sheryl n'est pas mal même si je préfère Tyki =) je sais pas encore combien de chapitre je vais mettre mais j'en vois la fin. Peut être que je ferai un autre Tyki X Allen après je ne sais pas ...

**Lyade : **j'espère que ce chapitre répond à tes attentes ^^

**Lulubell Alynn **: je sais qu'il y a quelques petites fautes qui se glisse de ci de là alors je m'en excuse. J'avoue je ne fais pas très attention à la relecture..

**freyandchris:** je pense que sans les sceaux Tyki aurait fait le contraire de ce que tu lui conseilles =p

**ErynCross :** comme je le disait à Kyouyimina Miuya, je suis en train de le dessiner en chat alors garde ta salive pour après xD

.

**Merci à tous les autres qui lisent ma fic' **


	7. Chapter 7

**coucou me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long ! **

**Bonne lecture !  
**

IL se sentait si bien là. La température ambiante était agréable, il avait l'impression d' être dans un cocon chaud et douillet. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il s'apercevait qu' à divers endroits sont corps le faisaient souffrir. Comme des petites aiguilles chauffées à blanc qui transperçait son corps et son bras gauche était tout engourdi. Il ne sentait pas ses jambes, ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux et il ne savait pas où il était, ses yeux refusant de s'ouvrir. Sa conscience s'amenuisait...

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il s'aperçut que la douleur qu'il avait ressenti s'était énormément dissipée même si son bras possédant l'innocence était toujours engourdi et qu'il avait du mal à bouger le bout de ses doigts. Puisque la douleur diminuait, cela voulait dire qu'il avait du recevoir des soins médicaux et que les blessures étaient dues à des combats. Mais la seule chose dont il se souvenait était l'ordre de mission donné par un Komui plus sur les nerfs que d'habitude, la situation au Nord de la ville étant critique.

Au fur et a mesure qu'il se rappelait de la citadelle, il se souvint de son état. Il avait peu mangé ses trois derniers jours. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais une image le hantait sans cesse, celle de l'homme qui l'avait embrassé. Se remémorant ce doux souvenir, il se demanda si Tyki allait bien. Il aurait voulu repartir dans cette villa mais le Grand Intendant et l'Inspecteur Luberier le lui avaient formellement interdit. Malgré cela il s'était préparé à y retourner quelles qu'en soient les conséquences. Il fallait qu'il revoit le brun pour mettre les choses au claire et avoir des explications. Mais au lieu de cela il avait reçu un ordre de mission, contre carrant ses projets de fuite.

Après tout s'était enchainé très rapidement, les combats, la horde d'Akumas, bien supérieurs en nombre que ce qu'avaient dit les Traqueurs. Les activations de leurs Innocences, lui qui se faisait porter par Lenalee, permettant de secourir Krory qui était encerclé par des Akumas de Niveau 4 contre lesquels il ne pouvait rien faire, n'étant pas pleinement synchronisé avec son Innocence. Après il avait appris par radio que le 14ème était là. Mais bizarrement, plus il se rapprochait de sa position, moins les Akumas étaient présents. Bien que ses amis ne savaient plus où donner de la tête tellement ils étaient nombreux et puissants.

Alors il fit ce qu'ils auraient dû faire depuis longtemps, il passa un message par le biais de sa radio à Komui qui comprit de suite l'urgence de la situation. Mais aucun autre Exorciste n'était présent car le maréchal Sokaro venait de partir en mission avec la frêle Miranda. Il lui conseilla d'envoyer un message aux Noé, brisant l'interdiction dictée par les Autorités Supérieures. Il le fit de suite. Il attendit de voir comment la situation allait dégénérer et en cas d'absolue nécessité, envoyer Tim. Déjà qu'il était mis sur la sellette à cause du baiser, très peu apprécié par les membres du clergé qui composait une partie de l'Ordre. Mais ça ils s'en fichaient bien en réalité. Ce qui leur faisaient peur, c'était de le voir partir et quitter son poste d'Exorciste. La vraie raison était qu'ils avaient besoin du petit groupe de combattants pour gagner leur guerre contre le 14ème. Alors voir un de leurs précieux soldats aller dans le clan de ce renégat, c'était tout simplement impossible !

Il reprit le combat avec un acharnement nouveaux. Il transférait dans chaque coup donné par son épée d'Innocence toute la rage qu'il avait accumulée lors de ses trois derniers jours. Sa colère était dirigé tout d'abord contre les Noé qui ne s'étaient jamais préoccupés du « cas du 14ème » ; alors les Exorcistes devaient risquer leur vies pour tuer les abominations que ce maudit créait. Puis contre les trois hommes qui l'avaient privé d'un de ces rares instants de bonheur dont il avait pu profiter au cours de sa triste vie. Un des instants de pure bonheur où il s'était senti aimé, désiré, choyé, protégé par Tyki.

Après il était en colère contre La Congrégation et plus particulièrement contre ses dirigeants qui prenaient des décisions impartiales, ne se souciaient jamais de la vie des personnes qu'il mettaient injustement en jeu pour leur propre fierté, pour remporter une stupide guerre, dont peu de gens avaient conscience qu'elle se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Ils choisissaient de prendre leur vie pour en faire des machines qui tuent des Akumas, leur faisant oublier qu'avant elles étaient heureuses, qu'elles sont humaines avec des sentiments.

Il leur en voulait pour tout cela mais plus encore pour l'empêcher de mener ses temps de liberté comme il le voulait. Il leur en voulait pour l'empêcher de rejoindre Tyki alors qu'il sentait au plus profond de lui même quelque chose qui le poussait à aller à sa rencontre, qui lui aurait fait déplacer des montagnes. Il voulait le voir. Il avait besoin de le voir.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ces sentiments s'effacèrent. Il comprenait les gens de la Congrégation et le fait que les Noé ait du mal à tuer l'un des leurs. Puis soudainement, la fatigue qu'il avait accumulée entre les missions qui s'enchainaient mais surtout depuis la période où il n'avait pas pu voir le brun retomba d'un coup. Il arrivait à s'approcher du 14ème. Peut être aurait-il une chance...

Il envoya Tim appeler du renfort.

Et subitement il réalisa que si il n'y avait pas d'Akumas à proximité, c'était que le 14ème l'attendait.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Allen ouvrit grands ses yeux. Il tenta de calmer sa respiration et de détailler son environnement. Le plafond était blanc et de douces lumières tamisées lui donnait un aspect orangé. Conscient qu'il venait d'avoir un cauchemar, il tenta de se relever. « Tenta » était le mot juste, il n'y arriva pas. Son corps le lançait et il en vient à la conclusion que son rêve était en fait une bride de sa mémoire.

Il essaya de savoir où il était mais il ne reconnaissait en rien le lieu où il se trouvait.

_Je ne suis pas à la Congrégation... _

Il tourna la tête lentement pour ne pas être pris de vertige. A sa droite se trouvait une petite table de nuit en bois sur laquelle était posée une lampe de chevet qui dispensait la lumière dans la pièce très doucement grâce à un abat jour marron. Il y avait un cadre et sur la photo qu'il contenait on pouvait voir deux frères, un âgé d'une quinzaine d'années et un autre de moins de dix ans. Ils étaient tous les deux bruns et avaient un air de famille. Au mur gauche se trouvait une prote qui menait apparemment à une salle de bain puisqu'il voyait ce qui semblait être une douche. En promenant son regard, il ne vit qu'une chambre aménagée avec goût mais qui semblait fade. Tout était en ordre et semblait neuf, comme si l'occupant des lieux venait de refaire la décoration en s'inspirant d'une exposition dans un magasin de mobilier.

Sur son bras gauche reposait quelqu'un qui était endormi. Allen reconnut Tyki. Il ne savait pas trop comment puisqu'il ne voyait que ses cheveux, sa tête étant tournée dans la mauvaise direction. Il bougea lentement son bras droit pour venir caresser les cheveux de cet homme endormi. Celui-ci soupira dans son sommeil et se retourna, présentant son visage face au garçon. Il prit le temps de le dévisager et remarqua les cernes qui étaient creusées sous ses yeux. Il n'avait pas dû dormir beaucoup. Mais cela n'enlevait rien à la beauté de cet homme. Mût par un désir nouveau, il caressa doucement son visage, trouvant le grain de peau doux et bizarrement se satisfaisait de cet échange alors qu'il s'était promis de remettre les choses au claire lorsqu'il le verrait. Mais là, c'était tout bonnement impossible, il était si craquant et dormait si paisiblement qu'il n'osait pas le réveiller.

A sa grande surprise, il entendit un bruit étrange. Comme si quelque chose se mettait en route. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de l'homme endormi mais il ne savait pas du tout où il se trouvait. Et sa mémoire qui s'arrêtait sur l'image du 14ème n'avait rien pour le rassurer. Il tendit l'oreille et s'aperçut que le bruit provenait de Tyki et que cela ressemblait à un ronronnement bien qu'il n'y ait pas de chat dans la pièce. Dans les cheveux qu'il caressait, il sentit quelque chose de doux et duveteux. Des oreilles de chat brunes apparurent sur le haut du crâne prenant la place de celles humaines. Il retrouvait la première apparence qu'avait Tyki, celle de leur baiser. Avec curiosité, il les caressa et s'amusa de les voir se plier si facilement. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'il avait réveillé l'endormi.

Lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, il s'arrêta subitement, le rouge aux joues après avoir croisé le tendre regard endormi que l'homme lui portait. Celui-ci reprit doucement la main qu'Allen avait enlevé de sa tête précipitamment. Il la tira doucement vers lui, embrassa le creux du poignet, puis la paume de la main et le bout des doigts. Il la replaça sur sa tête et lui fit reprendre les mouvements interrompus quelques secondes auparavant. Puis il croisa ses bras, et regarda son Lié dans ses yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes, Allen brisa le silence en demandant :

« - Pourquoi je suis là ?

-Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

-Non.. je me souviens des combats contre les Akumas et du 14ème, mais après...

- Tu m'as fait peur...horriblement peur...j'ai cru que j' aillais te perdre.

-Hein ?

- Tu sais que je t'ai attendu longtemps.. très très longtemps... Bien plus longtemps qu'un autre membre du clan?

- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas .

-Tu es mon âme sœur, d'où mon changement physique lorsque je suis avec toi. Tu comprends?, tu es MON Lié, MON unique amour.. TU es tout pour moi. Je n'existe que pour toi. Et je t'ai attendu des années, j'ai même cru que tu ne viendrais jamais alors ne refais plus jamais ça, ne pars plus au combat comme ça, ne risque pas cette vie trop précieuse. Je ne supporterais pas que l'on soit séparé tu comprends, je t'aime trop,beaucoup trop pour ça... »

Sur ce il se pencha sur le corps d'Allen qui sourit doucement en le voyant s'approcher au fur et à mesure qu'il finissait de pas parler. Ses mots chuchotés, il avait eu tellement envie de les entendre et maintenant, il les lui avait dit. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Tyki se poser sur les siennes avec douceur. Il sentit la langue de son homologue lui lécher tendrement la lèvre inférieure avant de la mordiller pour obtenir le droit d'entrer dans cette bouche. Allen entrouvrit ses lèvres rougies et la langue de Tyki vint chercher doucement celle de son partenaire plus timide. Commença alors un ballet doux et langoureux que Tyki maitrisait, faisant ressentir ce qu'il cachait derrière le verbe « aimer ». Les bras d'Allen vinrent enserrer sa nuque pour approfondir l'échange. Il savait maintenant la réponse à la question qui le taraudait depuis un moment et oui ses sentiments étaient bien réciproques. Se séparant d'Allen, il continua de lui faire de légers baisers chastes tous très courts mais un suivant arrivait rapidement.

« -Tu me racontes? Souffla doucement Allen.

- Hmm... Oui. »

**voila voila j'espère que ca vous a plu !**

**Réponses aux reviews : Naifu-Sasu : merci pour les compliments ca motive ! **

**ErynCross : merci ca va mieux ! j'espere que ce chapitre t'a autant plu et qu'il a une longueur plus respectable ! =)**

**Lulubell Alynn : pour tes questions sur la bataille, il va falloir attendre le prochain chapitre ^^ tout sera bien expliqué, mais là j'ai préféré me concentrer sur Tyki et Allen parce que ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été ensemble =)**

**Allen-kun-MelloK : AAh le Comte, il a un secret qui sera dévoilé .. dans le prochain chapitre ^^**

**Maliaruki : pour voir le dessin il faut aller sur l'adresse du blog qui est dans les reviews du chapitre précédent et encore merci pour tes encoragements !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou ! me voilà avec le chapitre 8 (déjà!) **

**Vous allez y trouver des réponses concernant ce qui s'est passé durant cette bataille !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Les Akumas diminuaient au fur et à mesure que les Noé utilisaient leurs pouvoirs. Les Exorcistes arrivaient tant bien que mal à se synchroniser avec eux, même si parfois il y avait plusieurs cafouillages... Surtout lorsqu'il établissaient chacun de leurs côtés des stratégies qui se retrouvaient contrées avant même d'avoir eu lieu.

Lenalee utilisait ses bottes pour amener les Akumas à se regrouper, puis Sheryl les immobilisait grâce à son pouvoir et Road les plongeait dans un rêve, sanglant et douloureux, d'où ils ne se réveillaient jamais. La fillette impressionnait beaucoup les Exorcistes par ses pouvoirs effrayants.

Le rouquin, Lavi, se servait de ses sceaux pendant qu'une jeune Noé nommée Lulubell emprisonnait les monstruosités métalliques sous sa forme d'eau.

Les Jasdevi, eux faisaient équipe avec Krory. Ce dernier aspirait le sang de ses victimes retenues par l' étonnante chevelure des 2 Noé regroupés en un ou lorsqu'ils étaient séparés par les attaques provenant de leur pistolets.

Tous étaient occupés et les autres Noé restants s'entre-aidaient tout en combattant. Pendant ce temps, ils ne remarquaient pas qu' Allen était proche, trop proche du 14ème. Et le Comte, lui venait de ressaisir. Il envoyait des sortes de boules violettes qui, dès qu'elles atteignaient leur cible, créaient un vide en un rayon de cinq mètres. Mais à la différence des autres Noé, il ne semblait pas tuer les Akumas, mais plutôt de tuer ceux qui était sur son chemin. Chemin qui le menait vers une certaine personne...

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Il courrait plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Une sensation très désagréable le prenait depuis quelques minutes. Son souffle laissait de grandes nuées blanches dans l'air froid de la nuit. L'air glacé lui brulait la gorge à chaque inspiration, il avait mal aux muscles de ses jambes, il perdait quelques fois l'équilibre. Mais tout cela n'avait aucune importance en comparaison de ce qu'il avait ressenti. Un sentiment qui le laissa pantelant, horrifié. Une goutte de sueur descendit de son échine, le faisant violemment frissonner. Il l'avait senti. La douleur. SA douleur. Et sans plus attendre, il reprit sa course, s'approchant de plus en plus d'Allen, de sa moitié, de son âme, qui connait en ce même moment une douleur telle qu'elle était passé dans par leur lien, qui n'était censé que les lier par leur amour.

Il arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il ne cessa pas sa course utilisant son pouvoir pour passer au travers de tout ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin : Akumas, Exorcistes ou Noé.

Une seule chose comptait. Allen.

Il l'aperçut alors. A genoux, aux pieds du 14ème. Ce dernier avait placé deux de ses doigts sur son front. L' Exorciste tentait de repousser ce bras mais ne pouvait y mettre plus de force. LE pire était l'expression qu'abhorraient les deux hommes. L'un était figé dans une expression douleur. Des larmes coulaient des perles grises d'Allen. Quant au 14ème, un sourire fou étirait ses lèvres. Il remarqua la présence de Tyki.

« - Ne vous approchez pas. Sinon je le tue. Un seuls gestes de vous deux et il est fini. »

Tyki nota alors la présence du Comte. Son visage était comme peiné et reflétait des sentiments comme l'impuissance, la colère et la ...douleur.

Le temps des explications était venu.

« -Relâche le immédiatement, dit le chapeauté **(1) **en s'avançant, il n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire.

- Je vous avez prévenus... »

Une lumière blanche apparut à l'endroit où le front d'Allen était en contact avec la peau du renégat. Elle s'amplifia jusqu'au moment où Allen poussa un cri déchirant, tombant à terre, tout en étant parcouru de spasmes. L'enflure n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à se servir de son pouvoir contre Allen et lui avait insufflé sa mélodie pour le torturer.

« - Arrête ça tout de suite , fit le brun en s'approchant de son Lié, impuissant face au mal qui lui était infligé.

- Non. Il va payer pour ce que vous avez fait. Pour la paix dont vous avez égoïstement jouis vous et les autres membres misérables du clan.

- Pourquoi s'en prendre à lui, il n'est pas du clan et hors de tout cela. Si c'est parce qu'il est un Exorcis...

- Non! Peu importe qu'il soit un Exorciste ou non... Il est juste le dernier.

- Le dernier quoi? Questionna le Comte.

- Le dernier lié apparut bien sur! Pourquoi l'ai-je épargné et pas son compagnon, à votre avis ? Car dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai su que je tenais ma revanche. Et le fait qu'il soit un membre de l'Ordre Noir m'a juste facilité la tâche.

- Mais sur quoi vous voulez prendre votre revanche? Vous êtes complétement fou de le torturer pour rien! Arrêtez cela tout de suite ! Cria le brun, hors de lui d'être totalement inutile, de ne pouvoir apaiser ne serait ce qu'un peu la souffrance de son amour.

- Oh! Tu n'es pas au courant ? Voilà qui est dommage... Je vais devoir tout expliquer et cela va faire durer la souffrance de ton Lié. Mais puisque c'est exactement ce que je veux … Écoutes bien!

Autrefois je vivais dans ce clan et tu n'étais même pas né, ceux qui veut dire en clair que cette histoire à plus d'une centaine d'années. Mais j'arrivais dans la période où mon Lié allait m'apparaitre. Et à ce même moment il devait apparaître pour quelqu'un d'autre aussi, n'est pas Comte ? Les jours passaient et nous nous confions mutuellement nos espérances. Quand nous apprîmes que le Comte allait devenir le chef de notre clan. Nous ne voyons plus beaucoup, étant donné qu'il était pris par son nouveau poste. Mais de là les premiers symptômes sont apparus. Je ne mangeai plus, je m'affaiblissais mais dès que je le voyais je reprenais vigueur et santé. J'en arrivais à être jaloux de celui ou celle qui allait devenir son âme sœur car je verrai mon meilleur ami moins souvent encore et avec son Lié il m'oublierait encore plus. Tu te souviens encore de la douleur que c'est d'être rejeté pour une âme sœur, Tyki?

J'en étais dans ces réflexions jusqu'au jour où j'ai réalisé. L' âme sœur, le Lié c'était moi ! Voilà pourquoi je souffrais lorsqu'il était loin de moi et que j'étais heureux lorsqu'il était là! L'ayant réalisé, je voulais savoir si ma chère âme sœur en était arrivé à la même conclusion. A ma plus grande joie pour mon plus grand malheur, il se trouvait que oui. Nous avouons notre amour mutuel, nous nous embrassons, le lien entre nous se forme et se concrétise encore plus après des nuits passés ensemble. Jusque là tout est bien. Oui tout était parfait ! Mais un jour ... » Il désigna le Conte « Il vient me trouver et me dit que nous devons tout arrêter car les liés entre Noé n'existent pas ! Tu te rends compte! Il renait notre amour, il me reniait, il effaçait mon existence, le seul sens à ma vie ! »

Tyki fut plus que surpris en voyant des torrents de larmes inondés le visage du 14ème. Ses épaules tressautaient et la douleur se reflétait sur son visage. Mais pas seulement, il y avait aussi de la colère.

« -Alors je suis parti. Il ne voulait plus de moi alors à quoi bon rester dans ce clan, où je le verrai souvent, entendrais sa voix, verrais ses sourires adressés à n'importe qui! Tu comprends, je ne pouvais pas rester ! Mais au fil des jours alors que ma santé diminuait et que j'étais en mauvais état, ma tristesse est mon envie de mourir ont laissé place à tout autres chose : ma rage. Il voulait me faire souffrir et bien soit, moi aussi. J'utilisais alors tout l'amour que je lui avais porté pour le faire courir à sa perte. J'ai créé ces créatures pour tuer les humains. Pour qu'il sache que tous ces personnes sont mortes à cause de lui ! Et alors ces Exorcistes s'en sont mêlés. Et grâce à eux, j'ai pu entrainé mes Akumas et ils sont devenus plus forts, vous attirants vers une mort certaine. Toutes ces guerres, toutes les souffrances que ton petit Allen a connu, celui qui l'a fait souffrir c'est moi mais aussi à cause du Comte. »

Tyki regardait successivement le Comte et le 14ème. Avoir été lié? Ces deux la? C'était tout bonnement impossible, mais néanmoins cela expliquait tout. Ou presque...

« -Pourquoi avoir pris Allen en otage et le torturer? Demanda le brun.

- Tout simplement parce que la solitude est trop pesante. Nous n'avons pas la même notion du temps que les humains. Nous vivons durant des siècles, voilà pourquoi nous avons des Liés, un but dans cette existence trop longue et pesante. Et je veux faire quelque chose qui blesse encore plus profondément ma chère âme sœur, être responsable de l'anéantissement du bonheur d'un des membres du clan. En clair, avec mon pouvoir, je vais ronger le lien qui te relie à Allen et le détruire. Tu vas perdre ton âme sœur et découvrir ma souffrance ...

-NON ! »

Tous les eux se retournèrent vers le Conte qui avait crié comme rarement dans sa vie.

**Voili voilou ! **

**J'ai encore coupé en pleine action pour vous appâter pur le prochain chapitre ( que je suis en train d'écrire mais je ne pense pas pouvoir le poster ce soir...je verrais bien^^) **

**Pour voir le dessin de Tyki c'est ici : .com/ **

**(1)** c'est pour désigner le Comte qui même si il est sous sa forme humaine a un chapeau haut de forme.

**Je ne sais pas si la torture d'Allen est assez clair mais j'ai eu du mal a écrire ce passage mais je vous rappelle qu'il est resté dans le coma quelques jours, cf le chapitre précédent !**

** Lulubell Alynn, Naifu-Sasu, ErynCross : merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements ! J'espère que ce chapitre a répondu a vos attentes et que vous êtes toujours aussi frustrées que je m'arrête là =p **


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou me revoilà avec un jour de retard, je m'excuse ! **

**Bon on passe de suite a la lecture !  
**

Tous les eux se retournèrent vers le Conte qui avait crié comme rarement dans sa vie.

« - Tu ne feras souffrir qu'une seule personne : moi ! Tu n'as pas compris, ou plutôt tu n'as jamais cherché à comprendre. Si je ne t'abandonnais pas, tu mourrais. L'amour entre deux Noé n'est pas permis. C'est le prix à payer pour nos pouvoirs et notre longévité de vie. Alors te blesser pour que tu me quittes,c'est une chose horrible je sais, mais je ne voulais pas que tu ...meures, termina-t-il en chuchotant. »

Le 14ème le regarda étrangement. Puis éclata soudainement d'un rire démentiel d'où transperçait sa colère, sa rancœur et tout son ressentiment accumulé depuis des années.

« Ahahahah ! Pas que je … ahahahah... Pas que je meurs ! Ahahah c'est la meilleur...

C'est en me quittant que tu m'as tué ! Comment as tu pu choisir à ma place ! J'aurais cent fois préféré que tu restes avec moi, quitte à mourir plutôt que d'avoir été rejeté par la seule personne personne qui importait réellement dans ma vie ! A cette époque j'aurais été près à tout, tu entends, A TOUT ! »

Il s'arrêta dans sa tirade pour porter sa main à son visage. Malgré ce geste pour se cacher, des larmes tombèrent sur la sol, preuves de sa douleur.

Pendant le court laps de temps où toute sa rage, sa haine, sa colère était dirigé sur le Comte, Allen lui, était resté au sol, se tortillant sous sa douleur qui provenait de l'intérieur de son corps. Il était rongé par un mal totalement inconnu pour lui. Pendant un éclair de lucidité, il songea à Kanda qui avait du endurer la même chose que lui, la même souffrance. Il resta là, tremblant de tous ses membres. Au bout de quelques minutes, il n'entendit plus aucun son comme si un bourdonnement agressif lui masquait toute parole échangée.

Puis il ne sentit plus la douleur dans ses bras, ni ses jambes. Seulement au niveau du cœur. Il sentit une perle d'eau s'échouer sur son visage et la douleur se fit moindre. Il tourna la tête et vit à genoux un homme qui le regardait. Il se souvenait de ce visage mais n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Il aurait d'ailleurs été incapable de reconnaître qui que se soit. Mais ces yeux dorés, ce teint mate et ses cheveux bouclés et bruns, il les connaissaient. Il en était sur. Voir cet homme qui semblait bouleversé par sa propre situation et cette impuissance dans le regard lui réchauffait curieusement le cœur.

La douleur reprit ses droits sur son esprits engourdi. Mais il savait que l'homme était là, présent à ses côtés.

« Nea, arrête tout avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... le supplia le Comte.

- Non, tu vas souffrir comme j'ai souffert. ET maintenant, je vais prendre cet humain avec moi et il va partager ma souffrance et vous maudira avec moi jusqu'à la fin des temps. Annonça le 14ème d'une voix froide et implacable. »

Le Musicien intensifia alors sa mélodie et Allen fut recouvert par son pouvoir blanc. Sa bouche s'était figée dans l'expression d'un cri qui ne pouvait sortir et des larmes ruisselaient sur son visage. Tyki, lui tomba à genoux, une main sur son cœur. En plus de l'impuissance qu'il ressentait à n'être d'aucune utilité pour son compagnon, une douleur sourde et violente vient se loger dans sa poitrine.

Il sentait le lien si particulier, si beau et puissant qui le retenait à Allen s'effriter doucement. Il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, le garder contre lui, le serrer contre son cœur si cela pouvait empêcher la rupture du lien. Il pensait sans cesse à leurs regards échangés, à la douceur de sa peau, à son odeur presque irréelle qui l'avait tant chamboulé, à la pureté de ses traits, à la douceur soyeuse de ses cheveux, à sa bouche, à ses lèvres, au sentiment de bonheur et de plénitude qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'il avait senti sa langue contre la sienne, l'humidité chaude de sa bouche, au manque de son Lié, aux rêves et aux projets qu'il avait fait pour eux deux...

Mais aucun de ses souvenirs aussi chargés d'amour soient-ils n'arrivaient à empêcher la rupture du lien qui les unissaient. Il tomba lourdement sur le côté, face à Allen. Il voyait clairement au travers de ses larmes que son lien venait de se briser partiellement.

Leurs consciences à tous deux s'amenuisaient. Ils n'y avaient plus aucun son qui pouvait les perturber et briser leur contact visuel.

Les douces lèvres d'Allen se mouvèrent pour former des paroles prononcées. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il sourit. D'un sourire triste et mélancolique, reflétant sa peine mais aussi son amour. Ses yeux argentés se fermèrent doucement.

Plusieurs secondes se passèrent. Tyki regardait toujours fixement son amour, son Lié au sol, face à lui. Un air serein sur le visage. Les larmes cette fois-ci, coulaient le long de ses propres joues, un vide dans son cœur se créa, comme si un souffle froid s'engouffrait dans sa poitrine à vif. Il cria alors tout son désespoir, celui d'avoir perdu son lié.

Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

/ \\\\\\\\\\\\\

« - je, je suis désolé... J'ai rien pu faire pour te sauver. J'étais totalement inutile et je te regardais partir … loin de moi. je... »

Allen bougea son épaule pour déloger la tête de Tyki qui avait, au fur et à mesure de son histoire, caché de plus en plus son visage dans le creux du cou de son Lié. Se mettant sur le côté il fit face au brun. Il posa sa main sur la joue de son compagnon, lui procurant une caresse qui lui fit fermer les yeux, puis il sécha doucement les larmes qui étaient apparues avec la fin du récit.

Pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait, et qu'il était même heureux de savoir que Tyki aurait tout tenter pour lui s'il l'avait pu, il se pencha sur les lèvres de son homologue, en un doux et chaste baiser plein de tendresse.

« -Et alors, la fin ? Pourquoi sommes-nous tous encore en vie alors que Néa avait l'avantage? Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

-On n'est pas tous là. Je veux dire, le Comte et le 14ème, ils sont morts... D'après ce que m'ont raconté les autres, avant que notre lien ne soit totalement brisé, ils se sont attaqués et les sphères de vie du Comte ont eu raison d'eux deux.

-Je suis désolé. Tu devais tenir à lui.

-Hm. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup et ne semblait jamais très présent alors je ne me suis pas tellement lié avec lui mais je l'aimais bien. De nous tous, c'est Road la plus triste, elle l'adorait... Mais maintenant je comprends pourquoi il était ainsi, il y avait une partie de lui qui était avec son propre Lié.

D'ailleurs, toi ,tu veux bien toujours être le mien ? Enfin je veux dire, si tu le deviens réellement en décidant de passer la cérémonie, tu serais près à quitter l'Ordre et à vivre avec moi, pour toujours, en sachant qu'ainsi nous vivrons plus longtemps que les humains ordinaires ? C'est un choix qui t'engagera pour l'éternité...

- Je ne retournerais pas à l'Ordre. A la base, la Congrégation a été créée pour tuer les Akumas et puisque le 14ème a été défait grâce au Comte, elle n'a plus raison d'être. Donc plus personne ne m'attend. Mon père , Mana , est mort alors que cela faisait un an que j'étais exorciste. Mais si tu veux toujours de moi et que toi tu m'attends, je te suivrai n'importe où et pour l'éternité. »

Face à cette déclaration, ils sourirent tous deux amoureusement. Leur lien plus fort encore qu'avant, près à vivre tout deux ensemble et à consumer leur lien si durement préservé, sans que rien ne les séparent.

**Fin**

**Voila c'était le dernier chapitre de La Malédiction des Noé ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

**Merci pour les reviews de Naifu-Sasu : merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, c'est vrai que le 14ème est sadique!**

**Dreamless-Lifeless :le lien c'est .com**

**ErynCross : le lien n'est pas brisé, et merci pour ton enthousiasme !**

**Lulubell Alynn: Ah oui j'aurai pu introduire Mana dans l'histoire et je t'avoue que j'avais pensé a faire que néa et le comte soient tous les deux liés a Mana mais bon...celle la était mieux !**

**Allen-kun-MelloK : contente que ca t'aies plu ^^ **

**j'entends déjà vous réclamation ... Alors oui il y aura un chapitre bonus mais qui paraitra dans le courant des vacances, pas sure que se soient Dimanche, je vais déjà dormir.. Mais je ferais des efforts parcequ'il y aura un lemon !**


	10. Chapitre Bonus

**Voilà le chapitre bonus que je vous avez promis ! J'ai mis du temps à le faire surtout que c'est un lemon et que j'en ai sué pour le faire alors j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Si vous avez des remarques quelconques, merci de me les dire pour que je m'améliore !  
**

**Bonne lecture!  
**

Un jeune homme était accoudé contre un balcon de pierre. Il regardait le soleil décliner lentement dans le ciel, colorant celui-ci d'une teint rouge-orangée. Les nuages se promenaient paresseusement, bercés par la brise légère de la fin du mois de mai. L'homme semblait jeune mais son regard vide témoignait d'un passé difficile. Il portait une simple chemise blanche entrouverte et un pantalon sombre. Une chose étrange, il était pied nu. Son visage avait des traits fins bien qu'il soit masculin. Ses cheveux blancs étaient dégradés jusqu'à la jonction de son cou et de ses épaules.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas une ombre avancer vers lui, passant entre les fenêtres ouvertes. Il ne réalisa la présence de l'inconnu que lorsqu'il fût pris par les hanches et tiré vers l'inconnu. Celui-ci se pencha légèrement et vient placer un léger baiser sur la joue du plus jeune.

« - Tu rentres tard. Ta réunion s'est bien passée ? Demanda l'homme au cheveux blancs.

- Pas tellement. Ils ne veulent pas éteindre complétement leur Organisation... Tu m'en veux ?

- Non, bien sur que non Tyki. Ce n'est pas de ta faute et puis tu m'as sauvé de la Congrégation alors s'ils veulent continuer à faire des expériences horribles, je ne m'inquiéterais plus pour eux. Ils ont choisi leur voie et moi la mienne. Je t'ai choisi. »

Allen sortit de l'étreinte de Tyki et pour appuyer ses dires, il s'empara délicatement des lèvres du grand brun. Mais assez vite,le chaste baiser devint plus passionné. Il mordilla la lèvre inférieure de son homologue qui laissa entrer la langue devenue timide. Elle chercha sa compagne et commencèrent alors un doux combat pour savoir qui dominerait cette danse. Mais les mains n'étaient pas en reste ; Allen perdit ses mains dans la chevelure du brun et dans son cou, tandis que Tyki, lui, les passa sur le dos d'Allen pour bien rapidement passer son le chemise et caresser la peau de son aimé. Elles dévièrent doucement, le long de sa colonne vertébrale, pour se loger l'une sur sa chute de reins, l'autre plus bas sur ses fesses.

Les lèvres se séparèrent, pour revenir une fois de plein d'oxygène fait. Tyki gagna sans mal et ravagea la bouche d'Allen, l'explorant, la redécouvrant. Au bout de trois ans de vie commune, c'était toujours avec religion qu'il parcourait cette antre chaude et humide, la seule qui lui fournissait ses baisers et bien d'autres choses.

La température monta d'un cran entre les deux hommes. Tyki appuyait plus fermement sur les fesses de son compagnon et le rapprochait de son propre corps pour plaquer une certaine partie de son anatomie contre Allen. Ce dernier était dans le même état. Après tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, la passion n'était jamais partie mais se solidifiait de jour en jour. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas peu fier de pouvoir mettre son compagnon dans un tel état avec des baisers et quelques caresses. Même si sa nature particulière l'aidait.

Les deux bouches se séparèrent et Tyki se précipita pour goûter à cette peau si délicieuse et sucrée. Il laissa des sillons tout le long de la mâchoire de son amant et descendit vers son cou, qu'il mordilla un peu. En entendant Allen gémir suite à une morsure plus douloureuse, il s'écarta et laissa son pouvoir se manifester. Des oreilles de chat firent leur apparition, ses dents devinrent plus pointues et un appendice dorsale vient caresser le ventre face à lui, dévoilé par une chemise débraillée. Les phéromones qu'il dégageait enivraient complétement les sens d'Allen. Il adorait l'apparence animale que Tyki prenait parfois. Il plaqua son corps et son excitation tout contre celui de Tyki. Il le voulait. Il se précipita de nouveau sur ses lèvres qui commençaient à s'étirer en un sourire fier et victorieux. Il savait que Tyki appréciait particulièrement l'effet qu'il lui faisait. La douceur faisait place à un besoin plus charnel et un feu commençait à prendre possession des deux hommes.

Tyki souleva le corps du plus jeune et avança pour rentrer dans la chambre. Mais c'était sans compter sur Allen qui, pour se venger du sourire de victoire, faisait par des mouvements de haut en bas frotter l'érection bien présente de son compagnon contre ses fesses. De ses mains il jouait aussi avec les oreilles de chat de Tyki car il savait qu'il y était particulièrement sensible. Bien chauffé par le comportement peu innocent d'Allen, le brun le plaqua violemment contre un mur et accentua le mouvement, mimant ce qui allait suivre.

Un « Prépares toi bien mon chaton, j'ai vraiment très envie de toi ! » fit rougir Allen. Mais l'envie étant plus forte, il repoussa le veston noir de Tyki et commença fébrilement à enlever les boutons de son compagnon. Celui-ci le reposa sur le sol, et sans que sa bouche ne quitte le cou d'Allen, il jeta au loin des habits avant de plaquer de nouveau sa moitié contre lui. Il ne prit pas la peine d'enlever un à un les boutons et arracha la chemise avant de s'attaquer à la ceinture. Avec se mains, il repoussa le pantalon qui se faisait gênant et se mit à genoux devant Allen. Il se pourlécha les lèvres et tout en se regardant dans les yeux, il libéra l'érection du plus jeune de son boxer. Il lécha d'abord le gland de son amant et les gouttes de pré-sperme puis sa longueur. Il s'amusa de l'effet qu'il produisait sur son amant dont le souffle se faisait de plus en plus erratique. Mais lui était aussi passablement excité et son pantalon commençait à devenir gênant.

Il continuait sa douce torture, attendant qu'Allen lui demande explicitement de le sucer.

« S'te plait ...Ty..ki »

Sans prévenir son amant, il la prit en bouche entièrement. Il imposa un rythme lent, avant d'entamer de longs va et viens, prenant soin d'enfourner toujours plus loin la virilité dans sa bouche. Ses mains se placèrent dans la chevelure de son amant, pour l'accompagner dans ses mouvements. Les reins d'Allen se mouvaient d'eux même et venaient à la rencontre de cette bouche, qui savait faire de très bonnes fellations. Celle-ci arrivaient à lui arracher des gémissements qui gagnaient en puissance et qui se répercutaient dans le bas ventre du brun.

Tyki arrêta de s'occuper du sexe de son amant après que celui-ci lui fit comprendre qu'il devait se relever. Allen s'attaqua à la ceinture qu'il défit avec précipitation et maladresse, provoquant un doux sourire de Tyki, pour faire descendre le pantalon avec une lenteur calculée, le long de ses jambes. Il parsema de baisers le bas du ventre de son amant pour remonter mordiller la chaire tendre de ses abdos pour venir lécher et suçoter les tétons du brun. Pendant ce temps, le Noé fit avancer Allen jusqu'au lit à baldaquin. Il balança au loin du pantalon et devant le regard embué de désir de son amant, il quitta son boxer pour dévoiler son sexe et prouver ainsi qu'Allen n'était pas la seule personne excitée...

Allen se laissa tomber sur les draps sombres, entrainant dans sa chute son amant et faisant rencontrer leur virilité. Ils gémirent de concert. Un long frisson se propagea le long de leur colonne vertébrale et le feu qui grandissait dans leurs corps les embrasa.

Les mains des deux hommes s'activèrent et s'appliquèrent à toucher le plus de peau qu'elles pouvaient tout en provoquant des gémissements qui étaient de plus en plus audibles. L'effusion des corps, le mélange de leur odeur faisaient qu'Allen n'avait plus conscience de rien excepté une. L'homme qui était sur lui était Tyki. Il touchait Tyki. Il embrassait Tyki. Il gémissait à cause de lui. Ses caresses, sa langue ne souhaitaient que lui, son désir. Cette douce queue touffue vénérait son épiderme.

Il lui semblait qu'il était partout à la fois et qu'il n'existait que lui. Qu'il n'existait que pour lui. En ce moment même, il n'avait envie de penser à rien. Juste se donner corps et âme pour son amant. Ses mains à la fois sur son torse, son ventre plat et dans ses cheveux. Sa bouche dans son cou et sur la sienne. Sa langue humide et délicieusement rapeuse sur son épiderme, sa langue qui prenait le contrôle de sa cavité. Ses longues jambes nues entre les siennes, son sexe qui se frottait au sien et ses hanches bougeant en rythme à ses coups de reins involontaires.

Les yeux fendus comme ceux des chats accrochèrent ceux gris son âme sœur. Ils y lurent chacun la même chose : le même désir, la même passion qui les habitait mais aussi le même amour, celui qui donne sans aucune retenu. Le même envie qui prenait Allen et lui faisait désiré la présence de Tyki en lui.

Leurs verges comprimés entre leurs deux corps leur faisaient de plus en plus mal. N'y tenant plus, le brun écarta alors les jambes de son amant, se plaçant entre elles alors qu'il relevait la gauche. Sans réfléchir, Allen l'enroula autour de sa taille, suivie immédiatement par la deuxième. Prenant son amant tout contre lui, sa verge glissa sur la raie de ses fesses, il ne put réfréner un gémissement rauque, tremblant d'impatience de retrouver cette chaleur et cette étroitesse au creux des reins d'Allen. Il lui sembla tout à coup qu'il ne l'avait pas connue depuis des siècles, que ces jours de réunion avaient duré des lustres.

« Ooh.. Tyki vient... en moi S'te plait.. haan »

La supplique résonna à ces oreilles et lui tira un grognement rauque. Il suréleva ses hanches, et dirigea sa main vers son intimité, caressant le contour. Un autre gémissement atteint ses oreilles. Il fit rentrer son premier doigt qui passa sans trop de difficulté et le brun, après quelques vas et vient ajouta le deuxième, accompagné cette fois d'un léger geignement d'inconfort.

« Chaton…, souffla t-il d'une voix rauque de plaisir contenu.

« Haan … » Fût la seule réponde du jeune alors que son visage se détendait de plus en plus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des gémissements de plaisirs emplirent la chambre. Le Noé se mordait la langue devant le visage de son amant, tordu de plaisir, les lèvres rouges et les yeux à demi fermés, pendant qu'il appliquait des mouvements de ciseaux, prenant un soin tout particulier à préparer largement sa venue en son amant.

« Maintenant ! »

« Je peux venir... Allen..? je vais te ... »

« Tyki »fut la seule réponse d'Allen, qui lui fit un sourire rassurant. Tout en ne lâchant pas une seule seconde de ses yeux le corps offert à lui, il souleva légèrement son corps et se positionna à l'entrée du corps de son amant. La sensation d'être compressé dans le corps de son âme sœur lui fît définitivement perdre son reste de raison. Il se retenait à grand peine de pilonner violemment le corps sous lui, de peur de lui faire mal.

Mais la chaleur étroite du jeune homme le poussait lui aussi à ses limites et c'est dans un soulagement qu'il accueillit le léger sourire qui l'invita alors à bouger lentement en lui. Il débuta par de léger coups de reins, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profond, cherchant ce point. La tâche qui ferait décoller son amant.

« Oh oui … Tyki! »

Le corps d'Allen s'arqua violemment vers le haut et sa voix, conjuguée au prénom de son amant, susurré sur cette intonation de luxure firent au brun l'effet d'une bombe. Encouragé par ces bruits érotiques il accéléra la cadence et bientôt fut le pantin de son propre désir et de sa malédiction, qui lui commandaient de pousser toujours plus fort, toujours plus loin. Si profond en lui qu'il se perdait totalement dans ses sensations. C'était bon! Allen était si bon !

« Ooh … Tyki …Tyki … »

« Haan … »

Cette voix. Il voulait l'entendre prononcer son prénom, en une litanie. Il voulait entendre la voix de son amant se casser pour son prénom. Etre totalement le maitre du plaisir qu'il lui donnait.

Allen, lui, le sentait dans chaque partie de son corps, effleurer sa peau, s'enfoncer en lui. Encore plus, il voulait cette sensation encore plus fort. Encore. Jouir pour lui, grâce à lui.

« Plus loin … Plus … Aaah … Profond … Huuum … »

« Oooh … Allen… Hn … »

Les mains hâlées s'agrippèrent aux reins de son compagnon et griffèrent la peau blanche dans le mouvement. Son regard se fît plus possessif encore alors qu'il contemplait le visage en plaine extase de son amant. Il le voulait. Il voulait que ce corps lui appartienne. Pour toujours ! Peu importe, il ne le laisserait jamais s'enfuir. Ce corps pâle lui appartenait entièrement, tout autant que les deux iris grises qui se fermaient sous le plaisir ressentit. Tout lui appartenait, de la bouche criait maintenant son nom, jusqu'à ces mains qui serraient les draps avec tant de force que leurs jointures étaient blanches. Toute sa personne était à lui et toute la sienne lui appartenait. Son corps et son cœur était entièrement rempli de la présence de cet être cher.

Marquer ce cœur pour l'éternité. Il priait pour la même chose chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Il sentait Allen à ses limites.

« Tyki... Tyki … Tyki.. » Ce nom était le seul auquel il pouvait se raccrocher. Il se gravait dans sa mémoire, dans son cerveau, dans son corps , dans son cœur.

Il ne cessait de toucher sa prostate. Il ferma à demi les yeux et mira quelques secondes le visage sous lui. A sa limite, le corps d'Allen s'arqua violemment en arrière tandis que l'orgasme explosait en lui,laissant seulement à son esprit un nom qu'il cria, celui de son amant. Tout son être se contracta brusquement par puissants à coups et autour de Tyki, entrainant à son tour le brun dans la jouissance. Celui-ci fît encore quelques aller-retour à l'intérieur de ce corps aimé pendant qu'il le marquait comme sien.

Le brun resta quelques instants encore en Allen, avant que le plaisir ne se dissipe. Il posa un regard épuisé sur le corps sous lui. Son amant avait les yeux complètement fermés et son souffle était toujours erratique. Ses joues rouges lui arrachèrent un sourire tendre et amoureux.

Il était tellement beau qu'il se demandait parfois si sa partie « humaine » aurait pu suffire pour combler de plaisir son amant. Sans se douter qu'Allen avait probablement la même inquiétude.

Il était bien. Lentement, Allen papillonna des yeux pour tomber sur deux orbes charbons qui le fixait, la lueur qu'il adorait éclairant l'iris noire. Il cligna des yeux pour chasser sommeil qui embrumait son esprit et bougea un peu. Prenant peu à peu conscience des derniers évènements, un léger sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres. Il était maintenant affalé contre son brun: une jambe entre les siennes, sa tête posée sur le ventre plat où se dessinait des abdos. Il pouvait entendre sous lui la respiration calme et douce de son amant correspondre avec le soulèvement des son corps hâlé. Tyki, le tenait fermement contre lui. Son visage était resplendissant, apaisé et comblé, comme à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait après avoir fait l'amour.

Allen sourit, plus franchement cette fois-ci. Il déporta son regard sur le petit réveil posé sur leur table de nuit et se dit qu'ils avaient encore toute la vie devant eux pour profiter l'un de l'autre. Il laissa ses mains caresser le corps adoré contre lui tandis qu'il murmurait contre son oreille un « je t'aime » avant de l'embrasser.

Fin

J'espère sincèrement que cette fic' vous a plu et merci beaucoup de l'avoir suivi(e)s !


End file.
